Maudit poste et poste maudit
by Zephineange
Summary: Vous en avez marre de l'ambiance festive de l'Avent ? Venez donc écouter l'histoire des professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui ont occupé le poste de 1956 à 1990, ça vous changera les idées. (attention, présence d'humour noir)
1. Le jeune professeur

**Maudit poste et poste maudit**

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui commence une période que tout le monde doit sans doute apprécier, j'ai nommé l'Avent ! Aussi j'ai décidé, comme l'année dernière, de poster un petit quelque chose par jour, pour faire comme une sorte de calendrier... Mais si l'année dernière mes OS étaient un petit peu décousus (n'hésitez pas à aller les voir si vous trouvez que vous n'en avez pas assez avec ce que j'ai fait cette fois), cette année mes drabbles s'organisent autour un thème bien précis : les professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. J'ai relu récemment Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, et il m'est venu l'idée de faire une liste non exhaustive de tous ceux qui avaient enseigné la matière de 1956 (date à laquelle Voldemort se voit refuser le poste) à 1990 (année où Quirrell est engagé). (pour tous les matheux qui auront remarqué que 90 - 56 ça ne fait pas 25, effectivement, il va en manquer, je ne voulais pas rassembler deux profs par chapitre ^^).

Les drabbles seront tous assez courts, mais j'espère quand même que ça vous plaira !

**Disclaimer :** L'univers est à la merveilleuse JK Rowling, mais j'ai le bonheur de pouvoir dire que tous les professeurs de cette série sont miens... ^^

**Remerciements :** Merci à celles qui m'ont encouragée dans mon projet, Gentiane94, fidjet et Aelis.

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic aura une petite tendance à faire de l'humour noir, notamment en la personne de Dumbledore (d'où le rating T). Si vous êtes gênés par le fait qu'un prof sur deux connaisse une fin tragique qui n'a l'air d'émouvoir personne, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit faite pour vous. Mais sinon, venez profitez d'exécutions originales et variées, vous verrez, c'est super sympa !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>1956-1957 :<strong> Le jeune professeur

Perdu dans ses pensées, Dumbledore n'entendit pas le bruit discret qui résonna dans son bureau, en cette belle journée du milieu du mois d'août. Il fallut que Fumseck émette quelques notes cristallines pour qu'il relève la tête et pense à dire à la personne, qui visiblement attendait de l'autre côté de la porte depuis quelques minutes, d'entrer.

Le battant s'ouvrit lentement, et laissa apparaître un jeune homme qui semblait ne pas oser dépasser le seuil de la pièce. Le directeur fit un signe encourageant et il redressa légèrement les épaules avant de fermer la porte derrière lui avec un peu plus d'assurance. Il portait une robe de sorcier bleu nuit, d'une simplicité élégante, et ses cheveux blond-roux étaient soigneusement coiffés en arrière. Tout dans son apparence, de ses chaussures cirées à la barbe rasée de près, en passant par sa sacoche reluisante, indiquait qu'il avait fait particulièrement attention à être bien présentable.

Dumbledore ne se leva pas pour accueillir son visiteur, mais il lui indiqua le fauteuil face à lui avec un sourire amical et un petit signe de tête.

« Navré pour l'attente, dit-il alors que le jeune homme prenait place, je me suis perdu dans la broderie complexe de ma manche gauche que je n'avais étonnamment jamais remarquée auparavant...

- Je n'étais pas là depuis très longtemps de toute façon, répondit le blond avec un petit sourire gêné, ne sachant que penser de la phrase du directeur.

- C'est vraiment fascinant, continua Dumbledore avant de secouer la tête, comme pour se ressaisir. Mais vous n'êtes pas venu pour parler chiffon, je suppose que vous voulez avoir votre emploi du temps ?

- Mon emploi du temps ? demanda le jeune homme de plus en plus perplexe.

- Eh bien oui, répliqua le vieil homme sur le ton de l'évidence, pour savoir comment vos classes vont se répartir, vous devez bien avoir besoin d'un emploi du temps.

- C'est que... Je n'étais pas au courant que j'avais obtenu le poste monsieur, répondit l'autre.

- Pas au courant que... commença Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils. Ah mais vous avez raison ! J'ai reçu hier une visite qui n'était pas des plus agréables, et j'ai dû oublier qu'il fallait vous envoyer le hibou signifiant votre engagement. Vous n'avez pas accepté un autre poste ailleurs entre temps au moins ?

- Mais...bégaya le futur professeur éberlué. Vous ne vouliez pas me voir en entretien d'abord avant de m'engager ?

- Je crois que tout était bien spécifié dans votre curriculum, répondit négligemment Dumbledore en jetant un œil distrait aux feuillets qui se trouvaient à droite de son bureau. Vous êtes John E. Scott, vous avez étudié ici il y a sept ans dans la maison Poufsouffle, il me semble d'ailleurs me souvenir que vous avec été un très bon poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Vous avez remporté haut la main tous vos ASPICs et avez passé cinq ans à l'École de Formation Magique dont vous êtes sorti diplômé avec mention, avant de partir faire un stage de deux ans aux côtés d'un professeur de l'école de Salem, qui ne m'a dit que du bien de vous. Mais si vous voulez, je peux tout de même vous faire passer un entretien, reprit Dumbledore en souriant après une petite pause. Quelles sont vos motivations pour obtenir ce poste ? demanda-t-il tout de suite après.

- Eh bien, hésita Scott qui tentait de se ressaisir, je dirais que si j'ai passé de si bonnes années ici, c'est en grande partie grâce aux professeurs que j'ai eu. En particulier madame Têtenjoy, qui avait cette manière d'enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui m'a poussé ensuite à faire des études dans ce domaine, et je crois que j'aimerais beaucoup transmettre ce que j'ai appris à mon tour.

- Tout cela me semble parfait, vous êtes engagé ! s'exclama Dumbledore en souriant. Bienvenue dans le corps enseignant, vous êtes attendu le premier septembre au matin pour la pré-rentrée et les cours commenceront le lendemain. Il y a quelques appartements de libre dans la tour Ouest, vous choisirez celui qui vous convient. Et il faudra bien sûr vérifier que la cheminée est bien reliée au réseau de cheminette. Je vous ferai parvenir un exemplaire du contrat par la suite, j'ai bien peur de l'avoir égaré quelque part, il faudra régler également la question du paiement, mais je suis sûr que nous trouverons rapidement un arrangement. Vous avez des questions ? finit Dumbledore en croisant les mains sur son bureau.

- Je ne crois pas non, répondit le jeune homme qui décidément avait bien du mal à savoir si oui ou non il était en train de rêver.

- En ce cas je ne vous retiens pas, vous devez sûrement avoir énormément de choses à préparer avant la rentrée, et je ne voudrais pas vous retarder ne serait-ce qu'un instant. À dans deux semaines ! »

Scott eut à peine le temps de saluer le directeur avant de se retrouver, Merlin savait comment, devant la porte du bureau. Une fois seul, il se pinça, deux fois, juste pour être sûr, avant de rire un peu nerveusement. Si Dumbledore agissait tout le temps de la sorte, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi le Ministère n'arrivait plus du tout à s'immiscer dans les affaires de l'école depuis quelques temps.

Il secoua légèrement la tête et poussa un petit soupir. Enfin, heureusement qu'il avait déjà préparé la quasi-totalité de son programme. Juste au cas où.

o0o

Tous les élèves aimaient le professeur Scott. Si ses premiers cours l'avaient vu un peu nerveux et tendu, il s'était rapidement habitué au poste, et il n'avait pas tardé à devenir l'un des professeurs préférés de Poudlard.

Il était sympathique, intéressant, juste assez jeune pour se souvenir de ce que voulait dire être élève, ce qui faisait qu'il ne donnait pas trop de devoirs, et semblait privilégier les travaux pratiques à la théorie, au plus grand plaisir de tous. Il était à l'écoute des élèves, et avait même ouvert un cours du soir pour ceux de cinquième et septième année qui voudraient être sûrs d'être au niveau pour les BUSEs et les ASPICs. Et le fait qu'il soit plutôt agréable à regarder n'ôtait rien au personnage. Il avait reçu son content de lettres roses et parfumées le jour de la St-Valentin, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de le faire rire.

À la fin de l'année, nombre d'élèves lui avait offert des petits cadeaux pour le remercier, et avait exprimé leur joie à l'idée de le retrouver l'année suivante. Le professeur avait assuré qu'il serait au rendez-vous et accepté avec joie de faire partie des enseignants qui raccompagnaient les élèves à la gare. Et il avait discrètement cédé à l'invitation des élèves de septième année qui avaient été boire un verre à Pré-au-Lard la veille du départ, ce qui n'était pas vraiment réglementaire.

Bref, tous les élèves aimaient le professeur Scott.

Et ils furent bien tristes d'apprendre dans le courant de l'été, parmi les faits divers de la Gazette du Sorcier, que le jeune professeur avait été retrouvé mort dans son appartement londonien. Les premiers résultats de l'enquête semblaient indiquer qu'il s'était intoxiqué avec sa cheminée, qu'il avait allumée après avoir attrapé froid. Celle-ci, mal nettoyée car inusitée depuis près d'un an, avait enfumé la chambre au cours de la nuit, et asphyxié le malheureux jeune homme qui n'avait rien senti venir. Littéralement.

Après son enterrement, qui avait rassemblé beaucoup de monde et au cours duquel le directeur de Poudlard avait fait un vibrant discours, celui-ci se mit tristement, pour la deuxième fois en deux ans, en quête d'un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! ^^ Ce drabble est un peu plus long que les autres car je pose les bases, j'espère qu'il vous aura donné envie de suivre mon projet. ;-) N'hésitez à laissez un petit commentaire pour toute remarque, ça me fera plaisir. Bonne soirée et à demain !<p> 


	2. Le dresseur de dragons

**Maudit poste et poste maudit  
><strong>

**Note de l'aut****eur**** : **Bonsoir à tous ! Ce deuxième drabble est beaucoup plus court que le précédent, mais ce sera sans doute le plus court de cette série, donc pas d'inquiétudes. ;-)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>1957-1958 :<strong> Le dresseur de dragons

Dumbledore n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant d'engager David Johnson comme professeur de Défense. Après tout, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que l'homme manquait de connaissances en la matière. Le seul point qui lui avait semblé un peu délicat était qu'il pourrait ne pas être très bon pédagogue, mais le directeur fut vite rassuré après l'avoir vu en entretien un mois avant la rentrée. Il lui semblait tout à fait qualifié, même s'il n'avait jamais eu de parcours universitaire à proprement parler.

Johnson, en tant que dresseur de dragons, avait passé beaucoup de temps à voyager à travers l'Europe à la recherche des plus beaux spécimens, et il avait au cours de ses périples eu à affronter bien plus que ces créatures merveilleuses. Il ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

Et puis, les élèves allaient l'adorer, sans aucun doute.

o0o

Lorsque les étudiants de quatrième année entrèrent pour la première fois dans la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, qui allait changer d'aspect bien des fois dans les années qui allaient suivre, ils eurent la surprise de voir qu'aux nombreux dessins et objets magiques du professeur Scott avaient succédé des squelettes et des œufs de dragons de toutes sortes et de toutes tailles. Ils s'installèrent rapidement et attendirent dans un silence relatif, certains racontant aux autres que le professeur Scott était décédé dans l'été d'un accident domestique – ou était mort en s'opposant à un criminel en cavale, les versions divergeaient – ce qui remplissait la salle d'un léger bourdonnement.

Le professeur Johnson entra dans la pièce en claquant un peu trop violemment la porte derrière lui, ce qui fit sursauter la plupart des élèves. Ceux-ci observèrent avec attention l'homme, qui portait bottes et gants de cuir, ainsi qu'un long manteau rapiécé, présentant quelques traces de brûlures. Excepté ce détail, il semblait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, n'avait aucune cicatrice et des cheveux bruns assez courts coiffés correctement. Bref, rien n'indiquait qu'il exerçât une profession aussi fascinante que celle de dresseur de dragons, à la déception des élèves.

Déception qui fut rapidement changée en enthousiasme quand Johnson jeta ses gants sur la table, et entreprit de leur raconter sa dernière expédition dans la Forêt Noire et de leur montrer en faisant apparaître une miniature de dragon la manière la plus efficace de s'en défendre.

Sans compter qu'il confirma par la suite son inclination à dédaigner les chapitres du livre au programme pour des séances de travaux pratiques ou pour raconter tout ce qu'il avait fait. Et sa vie était plutôt bien remplie.

o0o

Au cours de l'été qui suivit, Dumbledore eut le regret d'apprendre dans une lettre émanant de la femme de David Johnson que celui-ci avait trouvé la mort lors d'un de ses voyages en Albanie. Il avait apparemment trébuché en haut d'une crevasse et avait atterri dans le nid d'une dragonne qui venait de mettre bas, ce qui avait provoqué sa combustion quasi instantanée.

Mort atroce, pensa Dumbledore en rédigeant déjà la petite annonce qu'il allait faire publier dans la Gazette du Sorcier le lendemain. La rentrée n'était après tout que dans trois semaines.

* * *

><p>Je sais, c'était court, mais comme je vais dorénavant adopter un style presque exclusivement narratif, je ne voulais pas vous confronter trop tôt à mes phrases de deux kilomètres de long... J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même et n'hésitez par à aller voir mes OS de l'Avent de l'année dernière si vous voulez compenser la taille de celui-ci... ;-)<p>

À demain !


	3. Les soeurs jumelles

**Maudit poste et poste maudit  
><strong>

**Note de l'auteur : **Comme promis, un drabble un peu plus long qu'hier, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. ^^ J'avoue m'être beaucoup amusée en écrivant la demande du professeur d'Astronomie...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>1958-1959 :<strong> Les soeurs jumelles

À bien y réfléchir, Dumbledore aurait dû savoir qu'engager la même année deux professeurs différents qui se trouvaient également être des sœurs jumelles n'avait peut-être pas été la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue. Certes, leurs diplômes étaient impressionnants, elles semblaient très compétentes et avaient respectivement été engagées à plusieurs reprises en tant que professeurs particuliers, mais malgré cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que les avoir simultanément pour enseigner la Botanique et la DCFM – le nom de cette matière était beaucoup trop long – risquait d'engendrer des complications.

Physiquement, elles se ressemblaient tellement qu'il aurait été bien incapable de dire qui était qui à l'oeil nu, et même s'il était assez bon pour sentir les auras magiques, il devait bien reconnaître que dans ce cas précis il était tout à fait impuissant, les leurs étaient par trop semblables.

Enfin, il finirait bien par y arriver, il espérait juste que des problèmes ne surviendraient pas avant que ce soit le cas.

o0o

Rose et Violet Dawson avaient toujours tiré parti de leur gémellité. Exceptés leurs parents, et encore elles avaient des doutes concernant leur père, personne n'avait jamais réussi à dire laquelle était laquelle, et encore moins quand elles n'étaient pas côte à côte dans la même pièce. Elles en avaient joué auprès des garçons, préférant mille fois les quiproquos aux relations longue durée, auprès de leurs professeurs, une légende disait qu'elles avaient même réussi à échanger leurs places pendant les ASPICs, et auprès de leurs amis, qui acceptaient tant bien que mal leurs pitreries.

Aussi, à plus de trente ans, elles vivaient toujours toutes les deux, ne se séparaient que rarement et seulement pour de courtes périodes. Au grand étonnement de tous cependant, elles n'avaient pas choisi de faire les mêmes études, même si en pratique elles avaient échangé presque toutes leurs notes, s'assurant d'avoir un niveau à peu près égal dans les matières qu'elles avaient suivies.

Grâce à leurs excellentes références, elles avaient servi de professeur particulier dans quelques grandes familles sorcières de Grande-Bretagne, elles s'étaient faites sans trop de mal engager à Poudlard, Violet en DCFM et Rose pour la Botanique. En vérité, Violet avait pensé postuler les deux années précédentes, mais sa sœur l'avait convaincue d'attendre que le vieux Symboleum, qui enseignait la Botanique, prenne sa retraite pour qu'elles puissent obtenir un poste dans le même établissement, ce qui était maintenant chose faite. Pour leur plus grand plaisir.

À bien y songer, aucun élève n'aurait pu jurer s'être vu enseigner une matière par une sœur en particulier. Elles avaient les mêmes longs cheveux bruns, les mêmes yeux bleus légèrement arrondi, le même sourire, qui à lui seul suffisait pour faire passer au rang de détails les autres traits du visage, la même taille, le même style vestimentaire... Bref, elles aurait pu échanger leurs places tous les deux jours que tout le monde n'y aurait vu que du feu.

Tout le monde, sauf le professeur d'Astronomie, qui avait assez vite repéré le manège des deux sœurs, et qui avait décidé de s'en servir comme moyen de pression pour inviter Rose à prendre un verre avec lui, un soir. Face à la proposition, celle-ci avait tout d'abord ri aux éclats en lui demandant s'il était bien sûr qu'il ne parlait pas plutôt à Violet. Ce à quoi il avait répondu qu'effectivement il n'en savait rien, mais que par contre il était bien sûr de parler à la charmante brune qui avait le nez plus retroussé que l'autre de 0,73 degré précisément, et qu'il savait de quoi il parlait puisque calculer la trajectoire des astres, c'était son métier. Rose avait rougi, un peu, et avait accepté la demande cavalière sans plus trop se faire prier.

Et à la fin de l'année, Dumbledore avait eu la surprise de trouver sur son bureau une lettre de démission provenant de Violet Dawson, qui déclarait que maintenant que sa sœur s'était trouvé quelqu'un, pour qui elle refusait d'échanger sa place, elle trouvait le travail de professeur beaucoup moins amusant et qu'elle allait sans doute voyager jusqu'à trouver à son tour chaussure à son pied. Le directeur accepta la démission en soupirant, il allait de nouveau devoir écrire une petite annonce, en se disant toutefois que cette fois au moins, personne n'était mort, et que c'était déjà pas mal.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! J'espère que la fin de ce drabble-ci vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir si c'est le cas... ;-)<p>

À demain !


	4. Le briseur de sorts

**Maudit poste et poste maudit  
><strong>

**Note de l'auteur : **Je vous préviens, c'est la dernière fois que vous verrez un dialogue dans cette série. Enfin je crois.

Mis à part ça bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>1959-1960 :<strong> Le briseur de sorts

Même si la candidature de Samuel Hobbles l'avait un peu désarçonné – Dumbledore ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un briseur de sort aussi prestigieux veuille devenir professeur – il l'avait tout de même considérée avec la plus grande attention, et avait décidé à la fin du mois de juillet, dans l'absence de dossiers plus intéressants, de l'accepter.

Le directeur accueillit Hobbles dans son bureau, quelques jours plus tard, et le nouvel enseignant avait l'air des plus enthousiasmé par son futur travail.

« J'ai déjà rédigé la quasi-totalité de mon programme, annonça Samuel en trempant son troisième sablé dans son thé au citron. Ce sera plus facile ainsi, j'aurais dans l'année plus de temps pour me consacrer à mes recherches.

- Vos recherches ? s'enquit poliment Dumbledore, qui essayait de ne pas mouiller sa barbe en buvant sa tasse.

- Oui, je suis fasciné par le château de Poudlard, répondit Hobbles. Malheureusement, je n'y ai pas prêté assez d'attention quand j'étudiais ici, si j'avais su que je deviendrais briseur de sorts, je me serais intéressé de bien plus près à l'édifice. Ce poste est une chance pour moi de pouvoir continuer mes recherches sur les enchantements liés aux bâtiments et sur les malédictions qui peuvent peser sur les pierres.

- Vous pensez que le château est maudit ? demanda Dumbledore, pas inquiet outre-mesure, en ajoutant un sucre dans son thé.

- Je ne le sais pas encore, éluda le nouveau professeur en faisant un vague signe de la main, mais ce ne serait pas étonnant compte tenu de son âge et de sa taille. Peut-être y trouverai-je un glyphe tracé par la main vengeresse d'une étudiante éconduite, ou bien un sortilège de dalles glissantes, continua-t-il les yeux rêveurs. C'est un sort vicieux ça, et aussi difficile à trouver qu'il est facile à briser.

- Tout cela me semble bel et bon monsieur Hobbles, dit le directeur en posant sa soucoupe sur le bureau, signe que l'entretien touchait à sa fin, mais n'en oubliez pas pour autant vos élèves... Le château sera toujours là bien après eux, conclut-il en souriant.

- Bien évidemment, s'empressa d'ajouter Samuel, il va sans dire que ma priorité sera de m'assurer qu'ils ont toutes les clés en main pour réussir leur année, il me restera toujours du temps pour mes recherches.

- Ça me fait plaisir de l'entendre ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Et si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, je ne vous retiens pas. »

Quelques salutation d'usage plus tard, et le nouvel enseignant descendait les marches du bureau directorial presque en sautillant, sans manquer de faire de petits détours avant de retourner vers la sortie.

Il avait hâte de voir ce que ce château avait à cacher.

o0o

Aux yeux des élèves, le professeur de Défense était un véritable excentrique. On savait qu'il avait pendant longtemps été employé par Gringotts pour ouvrir les coffres privés auxquelles la banque devaient accéder après un décès, mais les détails de sa vie restaient très flous, ce qui ajoutait au mystère et aux questionnements.

Ses cours ne manquaient pas d'intérêt, et on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il était très exigeant, mais quelque chose mettait mal à l'aise les élèves. Peut-être était-ce son exaltation en parlant des glyphes de protection et des sorts qu'il fallait utiliser pour éviter qu'on entre dans sa tombe – ce qui en soi n'avait vraiment rien de très gai – ou peut-être ses cheveux constamment en bataille, ses lunettes avec loupes intégrées et son manteau aux poches toujours pleines de parchemins ? Ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement le fait qu'il n'était pas rare de le voir, un pinceau à la main, arpenter les couloirs à quatre pattes pour tenter de trouver Merlin savait quoi gravé sur les vieilles pierres.

Bref, les élèves ne savaient trop quoi penser. Parfois, le professeur disparaissait pendant quelques heures et revenait couvert de poussière, comme s'il avait été dans des endroits qui n'avaient pas été ouverts pendant très longtemps. Il prenait ensuite furieusement des notes dans un carnet qu'il avait toujours sur lui, et qui semblait de plus en plus gros au fur et à mesure que l'année avançait. Les étudiants apprirent bien vite à ne pas se poser de questions, et à ne pas faire attention aux dessins presque cabalistiques et aux savants calculs qu'ils retrouvaient sur leurs copies, quand le professeur les rendait.

À la fin de l'année, après la remise des diplômes, le professeur Hobbles disparut subitement. Toutes ses affaires étaient encore présentes dans son bureau, en particulier sa baguette, indiquant qu'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de partir immédiatement, et on organisa une grande battue à Poudlard et dans les environs. Dumbledore vérifia personnellement toutes les salles secrètes dont il était le seul à connaître l'existence, et notamment ce délicieux petit jardin caché entre deux tours, mais même lui ne put remettre la main sur le professeur. On classa l'affaire, Hobbles fut tenu pour mort et un nouvel enseignant fut engagé.

Ce n'est que trente ans plus tard, alors qu'un élève s'appuyait sur un pan de mur pour attacher son lacet, qu'on découvrit dans une cache pivotante déclenchée par une pression sur une pierre particulière, les restes du malheureux Hobbles, qui avait dû s'enfermer à l'intérieur par hasard et ne plus pouvoir sortir. Le bruit qui entoura l'affaire fut étouffé aussi vite que possible, et une cellule psychologique fut mise en place pour les trois malheureux élèves qui avaient découvert le corps.

C'est d'ailleurs aux alentours de cette période qu'apparut l'article 67 alinéa B du règlement intérieur : _Toute personne de passage ou résidant au château est tenue d'avoir sur lui sa baguette. L'établissement décline toute responsabilité en cas d'accidents lié à une incapacité à faire de la magie._

Règlement qui, par malheur, n'était d'ailleurs presque jamais lu.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous à plu ! Entre nous, je crois que c'est l'une des disparitions les plus horribles de cette fic. Mais vous étiez prévenus... ;-)<p>

N'hésitez pas à laisser un message et à demain !


	5. Le sorcier français

**Maudit poste et poste maudit  
><strong>

**Note de l'auteur : **Pour ce premier week-end de l'Avent, un drabble un peu plus long et quelque peu chauvin... ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>1960-1961 :<strong> Le sorcier français

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Alain Beaumont se rendait en Grande-Bretagne. Au cours de ses études, il avait effectué un semestre dans la région d'Oxford, à l'École d'Études des Forces Obscures et il s'était rendu plusieurs fois à Londres, qui était après Paris la ville qu'il préférait. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il venait en Écosse, et il devait admettre que le pays était absolument magnifique, ou du moins ce qu'il en avait vu pendant son trajet dans le Poudlard Express. Il espérait juste que le temps ne serait pas tout le temps aussi pluvieux, trouvant le contraste avec le sud de la France dont il était originaire un petit peu trop brutal.

Il était tombé sur l'annonce concernant le poste de professeur un peu par hasard en lisant le journal pendant ses vacances dans la capitale anglaise, et comme il n'avait pas encore reçu de réponse de l'université de la Forêt Noire dans laquelle il souhaitait poursuivre ses recherches, il s'était dit qu'il allait tenter sa chance. Après tout, Poudlard était une école très réputée, et une ou deux années d'enseignement là-bas feraient sans doute bien sur son curriculum. Le directeur Dumbledore avait semblé enthousiasmé par sa venue, apparemment il était l'un des premiers professeurs étrangers depuis des décennies, et l'avait engagé presque immédiatement. Il lui avait ensuite fait faire un tour de l'établissement, qui était tellement grand et plein de recoins qu'Alain n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout retenu.

Enfin, il avait fait sa scolarité dans un manoir français où certains couloirs faisaient cinquante centimètres de large, il s'en sortirait bien dans un vieux château écossais.

o0o

Au bout de plusieurs semaines de cours, force lui fut de reconnaître que ça risquait d'être un peu plus compliqué que prévu. Il s'était fait avoir des centaines de fois par les escaliers mouvants, ses jurons imagés avaient résonné assez fort dans le vaste espace, au plus grand plaisir de certains élèves, il s'était trompé de nombreuses fois de salle de classe, et il était persuadé que ses collègues l'avaient à quelques occasions aiguillé dans la mauvaise direction. Ils n'avaient quand même pas été si vexés que ça par sa remarque à propos du manque de goût absolu de la manière dont l'établissement était décoré, si ?

En tout cas, il était une fois de plus en retard à un de ses propres cours, ce qui ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se faire respecter de ses élèves. Ceux-ci se moquaient déjà presque ouvertement de son accent, il n'était pas aveugle, il en avait bien vu quelques-uns faire des imitations de sa voix et de sa posture, et comme en plus il se perdait systématiquement dans les couloirs, sa réputation n'était plus à faire. Heureusement qu'il connaissait vraiment sa matière et qu'il arrivait à faire des cours plus que corrects malgré tout. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait si on avait de surcroît estimé qu'il était un incapable.

Heureusement que les vacances de Noël se profilaient déjà, il allait pouvoir visiter tous ses amis en France et reposer ses yeux de toutes les tapisseries et autres armures qui ornaient chaque recoin du château. Tout cela faisait tellement moyenâgeux.

o0o

À la fin de l'année, le professeur Beaumont s'était plus ou moins familiarisé avec le plan de l'école. Il savait quels escaliers et couloirs emprunter pour éviter les endroits qui risquaient le plus d'être piégés par des élèves malintentionnés, il savait reconnaître sa salle de classe au premier coup d'oeil et il avait même réussi à améliorer son accent suffisamment pour qu'on ne parvienne plus à deviner son origine géographique dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Vraiment, il était assez fier de ses progrès.

Deux jours après la fin des examens, alors que le château s'apprêtait à entrer dans son hibernation estivale, un événement vint troubler l'excitation à l'approche des vacances. Un dragon, et plus précisément un Noir des Hébrides, avait été aperçu volant au dessus de la Forêt Interdite, chose qui n'était pas arrivée dans la région depuis près d'un siècle, tant cette espèce avait été chassée par les grandes familles sorcières. Conscient du fait que cette chance risquait de ne pas se reproduire avant un certain temps, les dragons étant encore plus rares en France, Alain ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de prendre son balai et de tenter de s'approcher de l'animal.

Mais si son approche fut absolument sans faute, apparemment il avait réussi à faire en sorte que la créature ne se sente pas menacée, son départ fut beaucoup moins glorieux. Il se prit en pleine figure un éternuement particulièrement puissant qui, par chance, ne le brûla que très légèrement, mais qui le laissa très sonné, et il ne dut son retour à l'infirmerie de Poudlard que grâce au courage de Hagrid, le jeune garde-chasse, qui garda de cet épisode un souvenir très vivace.

L'infirmière réussit à traiter les blessures de Beaumont au mieux, mais on ne put par contre rien faire contre la dragoncelle qu'il contracta au milieu du mois de juillet et qui l'acheva en quelques semaines.

Et Dumbledore se jura de ne jamais plus engager un professeur qui ait un quelconque rapport avec les dragons. Deux morts à cause de cela en cinq ans, ça faisait quand même beaucoup.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus et je vous dis à demain ! ^^<p> 


	6. La vampire

**Maudit poste et poste maudit**

**Note de l'auteur : **Bon, on commence à attaquer les choses sérieuses... J'espère que ça vous plaira ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>1961-1962 :<strong> La vampire

Dumbledore regarda avec un mélange de lassitude et de désespoir la femme qui était assise en face de lui. Il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir à se retrouver dans cette situation un jour, et très franchement il était désolé de ce qu'il allait devoir faire, mais il ne voyait vraiment pas d'autre solution.

Et dire que cette année avait pourtant très bien commencé...

o0o

Lilith Firehouse était exactement ce que son nom semblait supposer, une rousse flamboyante au caractère bien trempé et à l'intelligence vivace. Elle avait fait ses études à Poudlard une vingtaine d'années auparavant, dans la maison Gryffondor, et elle n'avait pas tardé à éclipser les autres prétendants au poste par des remarques bien senties et des démonstrations magiques relativement impressionnantes. De plus, elle semblait avoir réussi à rabattre son caquet à Peeves en seulement cinq minutes dans l'enceinte du château, ce qui en soi était suffisamment remarquable pour justifier son entrée dans le corps enseignant.

Son dynamisme avait rapidement conquis les élèves, et leurs résultats à la moitié de l'année avaient été les meilleurs que l'école ait connus depuis bien des années. Dumbledore avait donc été très fier de son choix, et il avait même permis à Miss Firehouse de venir étudier quelques objets magiques de grande valeur qu'il avait dans son bureau, ce qu'elle avait grandement apprécié.

Les choses en étaient là avant les vacances de Noël, quand les élèves étaient partis en vacances. Le directeur avait profité du fait que le château soit vide pour faire faire aux elfes un nettoyage général de l'établissement. Il s'était rendu compte au cours d'une de ses ballades nocturnes que certaines salles étaient presque inaccessibles en raison de la poussière qui s'était accumulée au sol. Il avait fait décrocher quelques tapisseries pour raviver leur éclat aussi. Trouvant par là-même, pour son plus grand plaisir, quelques passages secrets dont il avait été auparavant tout à fait ignorant.

Et c'est en prenant tranquillement son thé dans son bureau, quelques jours avant la rentrée, qu'il eut la surprise de voir entrer en trombe une Lilith Firehouse au teint cadavérique et à la tenue plus que négligée. Elle s'assit lourdement sur la chaise qui lui faisait face, et lui annonça sans préambule qu'elle s'était fait par accident mordre par un vampire le soir de Noël, et qu'elle risquait d'avoir quelques problèmes pour enseigner à ses élèves à la rentrée.

Le directeur en laissa tomber son biscuit dans sa tasse de stupéfaction, et mit quelques secondes avant de se ressaisir. Après quelques précisions, guère nombreuses puisque Lilith ne se souvenait plus de grand chose sur la soirée des évènements, il lui demanda si elle pensait être capable de rester, au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année, en se nourrissant des potions de régénération sanguine que pouvait lui fournir l'infirmière. La professeur répondit qu'elle devait pouvoir s'en sortir de la sorte, et que de toute façon elle avait déjà contacté la Société d'Aide aux Vampires, qui s'était engagée à la suivre et à la soutenir en cas de problème, en réparation du dommage qui lui avait été causé.

Après quelques aménagements, sa salle de classe avait notamment été déplacée dans les cachots pour lui éviter une mort douloureuse, les cours avaient repris. La vérité ayant bien entendu été cachée aux élèves, et même aux professeurs qui toutefois étaient loin d'être tous dupes. Mais l'un dans l'autre, compte tenu des circonstances, ça ne s'était pas trop mal passé.

Enfin, jusqu'au jour de l'accident.

o0o

Dumbledore était donc assis en face du professeur Firehouse, qui avait l'air au moins aussi mortifiée que lui pouvait être désolé. Une demi-heure auparavant, celle-ci avait croisé dans un couloir une élève qui s'était blessée pendant son cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. N'ayant pas encore bu sa dose quotidienne de potion, sa nature de vampire alléchée par l'odeur du sang, elle s'était aussitôt jetée sur la malheureuse qui n'avait rien vu venir. Heureusement, deux élèves de septième année qui passaient par là avaient réussi à la retenir avant qu'elle ne commette l'irréparable. Mais le mal était fait, l'élève qu'elle avait attaquée s'était évanouie et elle avait retourné le bras de l'un de ceux qui avait voulu l'arrêter.

Ce n'était pas des blessures très graves, mais l'incident montrait bien que sa présence dans l'établissement était un véritable danger, et le directeur n'eut d'autre choix que de lui signifier son renvoi. Lilith, qui reprenait peu à peu du poil de la bête, accepta immédiatement, et fit savoir qu'elle contacterait elle-même les parents pour leur présenter des excuses.

Une fois que l'ancienne professeur fut sortie, prête à faire ses bagages sur le champ, Dumbledore se dit qu'il avait quelque part de la chance dans son malheur : même si du fait de sa nature Lilith était devenue plus irascible, elle n'avait pas fait de scène. Et puis, les examens étaient dans une semaine, il n'aurait pas besoin de trouver un nouvel enseignant avant la rentrée suivante, ce qui était en soi une très bonne chose.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message ! ^^<p>

À demain !


	7. L'amante éplorée

**Maudit poste et poste maudit**

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis désolée que ce drabble-ci coïncide justement avec la fin du week-end car il n'est guère joyeux, mais je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention aux jours de la semaine en concevant mon programme... Rassurez-vous, ils ne sont pas tous aussi tristes, l'humour (noir) revient dès demain ! ;-)

Vous remarquerez sans doute aussi que j'ai sauté une année entre le chapitre 6 et le chapitre 7, mais c'est tout simplement parce que je voudrais arriver jusque en 1990, et que si j'avais fait chaque année, j'en aurais eu pour bien plus de 25 chapitres. ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>1963-1964 :<strong> L'amante éplorée

Après avoir perdu l'année précédente un autre professeur qui, pour des raisons obscures, s'était fait tuer par une créature non identifiée dans la forêt interdite, Dumbledore décida d'arrêter les frais, et choisit parmi le peu de candidatures qui lui avaient été proposées pendant l'été celle de la personne qui lui semblait la plus calme et la plus posée.

Après l'avoir vue en entretien, son impression fut confirmée. Ysolde Greene était une petite femme frêle, d'une cinquantaine d'années, avec des cheveux noirs rassemblés dans un chignon flou, et de grands yeux bruns. Au vu de son alliance, elle devait être mariée, mais Dumbledore n'insista pas, étant donné que la femme n'avait pas discuté la question du logement et accepté de demeurer au château sans commentaire. Malgré son aspect fragile, elle avait une connaissance théorique absolument remarquable de la matière pour laquelle elle postulait, et Dumbledore pouvait sentir que son aura magique n'avait rien de négligeable.

Le directeur était certain qu'elle serait parfaite pour le poste, ou au moins qu'elle ne causerait pas autant de problèmes que les précédents, qui avait dans l'ensemble été une belle bande d'agités.

o0o

Pour les élèves qui avaient déjà connu six professeurs différents en autant d'années, Madame Greene était clairement la moins intéressante de tous. Non pas qu'elle racontait des choses qui ne l'étaient pas, c'était surtout sa manière de le faire qui causait problème. Elle avait une petite voix aussi fluette que sa personne, qui rendait difficile la compréhension quand on était à plus de trois rangs de son bureau, dont elle ne se levait que rarement. Heureusement, sa manière d'expliquer était très simple, et elle ajoutait beaucoup de détails qu'ils auraient été bien en peine de trouver dans leur livre de cours.

Mais ce qui faisait la particularité de cette professeur, c'était surtout qu'elle avait une grande tendance à être dans la lune. Parfois, elle s'arrêtait au beau milieu d'une phrase, et il fallait un toussotement peu discret ou une interpellation d'un des élèves pour qu'elle revienne à elle et poursuive son cours, comme si de rien n'était. Elle évitait au maximum les séances de travaux pratiques, en les encourageant à s'entraîner entre eux en dehors des cours, ce qui causa un certain nombre d'accidents au cours de l'année.

Et puis, il y avait aussi le fait qu'elle se parlait à elle-même. Pas seulement pour pester contre les élèves en corrigeant des copies ou pour se rappeler oralement ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle parlait comme si elle répondait à un interlocuteur visible et audible d'elle seule. Parfois, elle s'arrêtait en plein sur un escalier, et agitait les bras comme si elle se disputait avec quelqu'un, une autre fois, elle était assise sur un banc face au lac avec un sourire heureux, ou éclatait de rire au milieu d'un couloir désert.

C'était surtout pour cette raison qu'elle mettait mal à l'aise la quasi-totalité de Poudlard, Dumbledore y comprit. Il commençait d'ailleurs à se demander si les professeurs un peu trop enthousiastes n'étaient pas préférables à ceux qui ne disaient pas grand chose...

o0o

Le lendemain des examens, le professeur Greene disparut. Sans rien dire. En fouillant dans son bureau, Dumbledore retrouva des cartons emplis de lettres, toutes signées de la main de la même personne, un certain Tristram. Après une lecture rapide de certaines missives, le directeur réalisa qu'il s'agissait du mari de madame Greene, apparemment mort trois ans auparavant d'une maladie inconnue. Dans un autre carton, Dumbledore retrouva d'autres lettres, de la main de la professeur cette fois, toutes adressées à son mari et toutes datées des trois années précédentes. Comme si elle avait continué à correspondre avec le mort, comme si elle avait eu des réponses qui n'étaient en réalité jamais arrivées.

Dumbledore poussa un grand soupir en réalisant quel avait dû être le chagrin de cette femme quand elle avait perdu l'homme qu'elle avait aimé pour qu'elle continue à lui écrire pendant aussi longtemps, et pour qu'elle continue à lui parler, car il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était à lui qu'elle s'adressait quand elle semblait parler seule dans les couloirs. Comme il la comprenait aussi, la perte d'un être cher était toujours une véritable souffrance. Il en était là de ses pensées quand un préfet entra en trombe dans le bureau pour lui dire qu'on avait besoin de lui près du lac.

Le directeur se hâta de rejoindre la rive, sur laquelle s'était formé un attroupement. Là, il eut la tristesse de voir le corps sans vie de Ysolde Greene, visiblement morte noyée. Les Aurors diligentèrent une enquête, mais statuèrent bien vite qu'il s'agissait d'un suicide, et qu'il n'y avait donc aucun danger pour l'école. Une cellule psychologique fut néanmoins mise en place pour les élèves qui avaient retrouvé le corps sans vie flottant sur les eaux du lac.

Dumbledore assista à l'enterrement qui eut lieu dans un village du Pays de Galles. Ysolde allait partager avec son mari Tristram une même tombe. Ce fut une cérémonie émouvante, en petit comité, et le directeur ne put retenir une larme quand la dalle fut posée. Finalement, cette année ne s'était pas mieux finie que les autres.

Comme quoi, l'eau qui dort n'était pas si tranquille que cela.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, je n'ai pas trop introduit d'humour dans ce drabble, car je trouvais que le sujet ne s'y prêtais guère... J'espère qu'il vous a plus quand même. ^^<p>

À demain !


	8. La passionnée d'art

**Maudit poste et poste maudit**

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous ! Ne vous étonnez pas, j'ai encore sauté un an. Comme je voulais faire toutes les années des Maraudeurs il a bien fallu que je fasse quelques coupes ailleurs... ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>1965-1966 :<strong> La passionnée d'art

Si Jane Parker avait eu un peu plus de volonté, elle ne serait jamais devenue professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. En vérité, elle n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé se battre, quand bien même elle présentait des talents certains pour cette matière. Tous ses professeurs lui avaient toujours dit qu'elle irait loin dans la discipline tant les sorts et les connaissances semblaient toujours lui venir le plus naturellement du monde quelle que soit la situation.

Bien sûr son père, Auror de son état, avait été ravi que sa fille unique présente tant d'aptitudes dans le domaine qu'il jugeait supérieur à tous les autres, mais Jane savait qu'au fond, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle se voyait plutôt comme chercheuse et en particulier, elle aurait voulu étudier de plus près un des éléments les plus mystérieux du monde magique : les tableaux animés. Elle avait toujours senti qu'il y avait des choses à découvrir sur ces peintures qui permettaient de continuer à faire vivre des hommes et des femmes bien après leur mort, et même à faire vivre des gens n'ayant jamais existé.

Mais sa mère, qui l'avait toujours soutenue dans son projet de se détourner de la voie que son père souhaitait pour elle, était morte dans un accident alors qu'elle avait seize ans, et son père en avait été tellement dévasté qu'elle avait senti que si elle le décevait, elle risquait de le perdre également. Alors elle avait fait des études de Défense dans lesquelles, hélas, elle avait excellé. Et elle avait mis de côté sa passion pour l'art, lui réservant quelques heures par ci par là. Elle s'était toujours dit qu'un jour elle aurait le courage de tout arrêter pour repartir à zéro mais elle n'en avait jamais rien fait et maintenant, des dizaines d'années plus tard, il était bien trop tard.

o0o

Lorsque le professeur Dumbledore, qui depuis le temps n'enseignait plus la métamorphose mais était devenu directeur de Poudlard, l'avait contactée pour lui proposer un poste dans le collège, elle avait d'abord été moyennement enthousiaste, préférant de beaucoup se consacrer à la recherche. Mais elle avait fini par céder, après tout, le château était l'un des plus riches du monde en terme de patrimoine artistique sorcier, elle trouverait sans doute le moyen de l'étudier de plus près en travaillant là-bas.

Elle accepta alors le poste, au grand soulagement de Dumbledore pour qui elle était presque le dernier espoir. Elle vint s'installer dans le bâtiment à la fin des grandes vacances, et profita des derniers jours de répit qui lui restaient pour commencer à faire le tour des portraits et à les interroger sur leur créateur, la personne qui avait été leur modèle, les matériaux utilisés... Tant et si bien qu'à la rentrée, elle avait déjà réussi à poser les bases de ce qui serait sans doute une grande étude statistique.

Durant l'année, elle essaya de faire en sorte que son programme soit le plus près possible de celui du livre, pour qu'elle ait moins de cours à préparer, et que les élèves aient le plus de séances de travaux pratiques, ça diminuait nettement le nombre de copies à corriger. Les élèves avaient un peu de mal à suivre son rythme assez décousu mais dans l'ensemble tout se passait plutôt bien.

À la fin de l'année, Jane avait réussi à rassembler suffisamment d'informations, grâce aux tableaux et à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, l'une des plus fournies du Royaume-Uni, et elle envisageait de rassembler toutes ses notes afin d'en faire une étude en bonne et due forme. Elle aurait tout l'été pour commencer à ordonner sa réflexion, et peut-être plus si elle arrivait à trouver le courage de démissionner pour se consacrer à ce qui serait sans nul doute une thèse majeure de l'Histoire de l'Art Sorcier. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'elle en parle aux amis qu'elle s'était faits dans le milieu, si elle voulait avoir une chance d'être publiée.

Perdue dans ses pensées au milieu d'un couloir désert, elle ne fit pas attention aux trois ombres qui la suivaient de tableau en tableau en murmurant des paroles étranges, et l'éclair de lumière qui l'enveloppa brusquement totalement la prit entièrement par surprise. Quand l'obscurité reprit ses droits dans le corridor, elle avait disparu.

Il ne fallu pas très longtemps au directeur pour la retrouver dans le grand escalier, enfermée dans un tableau contenant bureau, plumes et encre. Apparemment, les questions inquisitrices qu'elle avait posées tout au long de l'année avait suscité des envies d'expériences, et quelques personnages appartenant à une toile figurant un groupe secret avait décidé d'essayer d'inverser le processus qui donnait vie à un tableau. Visiblement, ils y étaient parvenu, et Dumbledore fit aussitôt déplacer le tableau en question, pour que de telles expériences ne se reproduisent pas, d'autant que malgré toute sa science, il ne parvint pas à faire sortir Jane Parker de son cadre. Et il ne parvint pas non plus à savoir comment des personnages faits de peinture, certes magique, avaient réussi à jeter un sort à une sorcière en chair et en os.

Que cela eut un rapport avec une certaine malédiction jetée sur un certain poste, il ne le sut jamais. Ce qui n'aurait de toute façon pas changé grand chose.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Étant moi-même très intéressée par l'art et par la peinture en particulier, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de glisser une professeur qui les appréciait aussi... Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un message et à demain ! ^^<p> 


	9. Le sorcier africain

**Maudit poste et poste maudit  
><strong>

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous ! Je profite du thème de ce drabble pour rappeler que non seulement j'abuse de l'humour noir mais également des clichés. Loin de moi l'idée de dire que tous les Français sont insupportables en ce qui concerne la déco ou que les Africains sont tous représentés dans la figure du sorcier que vous allez découvrir. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que l'Afrique soit un pays, c'est un continent à la richesse et à la diversité immenses, mais encore une fois, je joue sur des représentations figées dans un but humoristique (notez au passage que je n'épargnerai presque personne). Ça me semble important de le souligner car d'autres drabbles auront tendance à caricaturer, et je ne voudrais pas être mal interprétée. ^^

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>1966-1967 :<strong> Le sorcier africain

En ce début d'année, les élèves pénétrèrent dans leur salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en ne sachant pas du tout à quoi s'attendre. Ils commençaient à avoir l'habitude de voir défiler les professeurs de cette matière, et surtout à ce qu'ils soient tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres. Mais quand bien même ils étaient entrés l'esprit ouvert et prêts à tout, ils furent surpris par le nouvel aspect de la salle.

Les volets de la pièce avaient été fermés, de sorte que la seule lumière provienne des flambeaux accrochés sur les murs et de la cheminée derrière le bureau. Des bouquets de plantes et de fleurs séchées pendaient du plafond, ainsi que divers morceaux d'animaux dont la nature était parfois douteuse, comme des peaux de serpents, des pattes de coqs et ce qui ressemblait à des entrailles séchées. Légèrement désarçonnés, les élèves, de sixième année, s'assirent et se regardèrent, certains commençant à sortir leurs affaires l'air peu sûr d'eux.

Soudain, un énorme nuage de fumée jaillit d'un chaudron qui pendait au fond de la classe, faisant sursauter violemment la plupart de ceux qui étaient présents, certains sortant même leurs baguettes dans un réflexe défensif. Lorsque le nuage se fut dissipé, ils eurent la surprise de voir un grand homme à la peau noire et à la barbe blanche se tenir de manière hiératique derrière le bureau. Celui-ci s'avança d'un pas lent, toutes les amulettes qu'il portait produisant un léger bruit, le seul audible dans la pièce. Il était vêtu de ce qui semblait être un mélange entre une robe de sorcier et un boubou africain, de couleur verte, et il était visiblement pieds nus. Sans compter qu'il portait autour du cou un long serpent noir à l'air éminemment dangereux, dont la tête oscillait légèrement. Il s'arrêta devant les premières tables, et jeta un regard d'ensemble sur la classe, avant de se présenter comme étant Edward N'Golo, leur nouveau professeur.

Toujours abasourdis, les élèves avaient les yeux écarquillés, et beaucoup se demandaient si l'enseignant avait l'habitude de faire des entrées aussi fracassantes à chaque fois. L'homme expliqua quel serait son programme au cours de l'année, et il divergeait dans une grande mesure de celui qui était dans leur livre. Apparemment, les professeurs de DCFM avaient une chose en commun : leur volonté de ne pas suivre le programme établi. Ainsi, au cours de l'année, ils étudieraient les malédictions rituelles, beaucoup plus fréquentes qu'on ne le croyait avait dit N'Golo en haussant la voix brutalement et causant un nouveau sursaut, ainsi que les sortilèges de possession, les sorts de protection, et les objets ensorcelés. Le professeur semblait aussi décider à leur prouver que le monde magique ne se limitait pas à la Grande-Bretagne et à l'Europe, puisqu'il avait décidé de ne leur parler presque exclusivement que des créatures vivant sur le territoire africain.

En sortant du cours, les élèves furent aveuglés par la lumière du couloir et inspirèrent de grandes goulées d'air, se rendant compte après coup de l'atmosphère étouffante de la pièce qu'ils venaient de quitter. Ils restèrent quelques instants les bras ballants, un peu désorientés, avant de se diriger vers la salle de leur prochain cours, qui heureusement avait lieu avec un professeur plus...traditionnel.

o0o

Edward N'Golo ne cessa pas de faire parler de lui tout au long de l'année. Très attaché aux cérémonies liées au calendrier lunaire, il n'était pas rare de le voir en pleine nuit en train d'effectuer quelque danse rituelle en haut de la tour d'astronomie ou bien près du lac, ce qui ne manquait pas d'attirer certains êtres de l'eau interloqués, voire, une ou deux fois, le calamar géant.

Les autres professeurs avaient fini par prendre leur parti de sa tenue atypique et de sa manière étrange de saluer, en vous regardant droit dans les yeux fixement durant plusieurs minutes pour vérifier que vous n'étiez pas sous l'emprise d'un sortilège vaudou. Lors de la pleine lune, ils avaient même pris l'habitude d'apporter sièges et en-cas pour apprécier le spectacle des danses effectuées par le sorcier, aussi beau qu'étrange. Les élèves eux avaient appris un tout nouveau type de magie, assez fascinant il fallait bien l'avouer, même si certaines descriptions des démonstrations du professeur, racontées dans leurs lettres, inquiétaient légèrement leurs parents, surtout quand celles-ci impliquaient son serpent de compagnie.

À la fin de l'année cependant, sa méthode sembla porter ses fruits puisque les élèves remportèrent BUSEs et ASPICs avec des notes tout à fait convenables, et Dumbledore n'hésita pas longtemps avant de l'embaucher de nouveau pour l'année suivante.

Pour les vacances, le professeur décida de rentrer visiter sa famille au Ghana, secrètement heureux d'échapper à la grisaille de l'Écosse, quand bien même ses rituels avaient permis qu'il fasse beaucoup plus beau que d'habitude dans la région de Poudlard, au grand plaisir de tous. Il resta deux mois entourés des siens, et rentra à l'école en portoloin.

En fin d'après-midi Dumbledore, surpris de ne pas voir arriver l'homme qui, ponctuel, avait indiqué qu'il serait là à trois heures tapantes, se rendit dans à la zone d'arrivée des portoloins, et eut la mauvaise surprise de constater que le professeur était allongé raide mort dans l'herbe. Un rapide examen lui suffit pour constater qu'il avait sans aucun doute succombé à la morsure fatale de son serpent, lequel était immobile quelques mètres plus loin, comme en transe. Les Médicomages appelés sur les lieux ne purent rien faire, et le serpent décéda à son tour dans la soirée, comme pour rejoindre son maître qu'il avait inexplicablement trahi.

Bien que très mystérieuse, l'affaire fut classée sans suite et Dumbledore, attristé, fut toutefois bien content d'avoir pris la précaution de contacter une autre personne pour le poste. La rentrée était le lendemain après tout.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! ^^ Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et je vous dis à demain !<p> 


	10. La fanatique

**Maudit poste et poste maudit  
><strong>

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous ! À partir d'aujourd'hui, vous allez constater que mes drabbles sont de plus en plus liés à la situation extérieure à l'école, et donc à la montée en puissance de Voldemort. Comme il est à l'origine de la malédiction, ça me semblait normal qu'il apparaisse dans cette fic, ne serait-ce qu'indirectement... ;-)

**Remerciements : **Je remercie tout particulièrement Gentiane94 pour son soutien et ses commentaires, qui me font toujours autant rire, ainsi que WriterOfAttic, qui suit cette fic avec une merveilleuse fidélité. Elle a d'ailleurs utilisé mon personnage de Lilith Firehouse (ce dont je suis extrêmement flattée), dans une des ses fics, Blood World, que je vous recommande chaudement si vous aimez les UA... ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>1967-1968 :<strong> La fanatique

Après ce qui était arrivé au professeur précédent, Dumbledore décida d'engager une femme qui semblait versée dans la magie noire, ce qui après tout pouvait être très intéressant si on voulait enseigner comment s'en défendre.

Il avait donc fait à appel à la jeune Agrippina Carrey, une femme blonde à l'apparence angélique, mais qui avait travaillé durant ses études sur les sortilèges impardonnables et avait écrit un mémoire révolutionnaire sur le sujet. En ces temps troublés, le directeur ne doutait pas de sa capacité à préparer les élèves à ce qui les attendait à l'extérieur. Ou du moins à ne pas leur cacher la vérité.

Il faudrait peut-être qu'il lui dise de ménager les premières années tout de même, qu'on aille pas l'accuser de former des enfants soldats.

o0o

Agrippina Carrey était une femme à la silhouette élancée et à la posture élégante. Elle portait souvent ses longs cheveux blonds clairs relevés en un chignon flou, ou en une tresse qui retombait sur son épaule, et elle était toujours vêtue de longues robes sombres qui mettaient en valeur ses formes de manière discrète. Quand elle entrait dans la salle de classe, le silence se faisait presque immédiatement, sans même qu'elle ait à ouvrir la bouche, tant sa présence était imposante. Elle avait une voix assez grave compte tenu de son apparence, et durant chacun de ses cours, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

Mais si les élèves étaient aussi calmes, ce n'était pas seulement parce que ce qu'elle racontait était très intéressant, même si elle avait une manière presque amoureuse de parler de la Magie Noire, c'était surtout à cause de son aura, qui semblait s'assombrir de jour en jour. Quand ils entraient dans leur salle de classe, les élèves les plus jeunes frissonnaient sans savoir pourquoi, les plus âgés se mettaient automatiquement sur la défensive, et tous appréhendaient inconsciemment ce qui était à venir. Même si la professeur n'élevait jamais la voix, et qu'elle faisait rarement des démonstrations, à chaque fois qu'elle sortait sa baguette, ils avaient tous un mouvement de recul imperceptible.

Peut-être était-ce la manière dont ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'elle parlait de sortilèges de plus en plus noirs au cours de l'année. Peut-être était-ce la manière dont elle caressait presque sans s'en apercevoir les objets maléfiques qui ornaient son bureau et les murs de la salle. Peut-être encore était-ce les commentaires qu'elle faisait aux élèves en leur rendant leurs copies ou lors des cours de travaux pratiques, comme si elle encourageait ceux qui semblaient les plus retors et les plus inventifs. Ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement un mélange de tout cela.

Et plus l'année avançait, plus l'attitude d'Agrippina empirait. Dès le mois de décembre, même les professeurs murmuraient dans son dos quand elle passait. Certains allèrent jusqu'à faire remarquer au directeur qu'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait sûrs que l'allégeance de l'enseignante soit toujours du côté de la lumière. Dumbledore, bien qu'empli d'espoir et de confiance envers chaque être humain, convoqua à la rentrée des vacances de Noël Agrippina dans son bureau, et lui demanda de découvrir son avant-bras gauche. Celle-ci, loin de s'énerver releva sa manche pour révéler une peau blanche, vierge de toute marque. Le directeur s'excusa platement, et Agrippina lui offrit un petit sourire en lui disant qu'elle comprenait tout à fait, et qu'elle ne se sentait pas le moins du monde offensée.

D'autant qu'elle était gauchère et qu'il aurait mieux fait de vérifier son bras droit.

o0o

Les derniers mois de l'année semblèrent défiler à une vitesse folle, et c'est presque avec plus de soulagement que les élèves eux-mêmes que Dumbledore vit arriver la fin des examens. Il venait de recevoir dans son bureau la professeur de Métamorphose qui lui avait énoncé avec assurance que garder mademoiselle Carrey pour l'année suivante était une très mauvaise idée. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que Minerva McGonagall, arrivée seulement trois ans auparavant, n'avait pas tort. Depuis le mois de mars, certains incidents désagréables s'étaient produits, dont aucun heureusement n'avait impliqué d'élèves, mais qui devenaient néanmoins assez inquiétants. Il fallait y mettre un terme mais comment ?

Heureusement pour le directeur, il n'eut pas à réfléchir à la question bien longtemps. Complètement affolé, le préfet en chef vint l'informer du fait que la Marque des Ténèbres, à la réputation de plus en plus sinistre, était apparue au dessus de la volière, et que les professeurs McGonagall et Carrey étaient en train de s'y battre en duel. Dumbledore se leva précipitamment, et utilisant des passages secrets connus de lui seul, il arriva près de la volière en moins de deux minutes. Là, il vit avec horreur Agrippina Carrey, telle une furie, lancer de tous côtés des sortilèges tous plus noirs les uns que les autres. Le professeur de Métamorphose se défendait avec force, mais on voyait clairement qu'elle commençait à fatiguer, et lorsqu'un sort de couleur violette la projeta au sol avec violence, Dumbledore se plaça devant Carrey, décidé à en finir le plus vite possible pour éviter les dégâts collatéraux.

Le combat pris fin en quelques instants, Agrippina ne faisant pas le poids face à un mage de cette puissance, et après avoir invoqué un grand nuage de fumée pour faire diversion, elle s'enfuit en courant vers Pré-au-Lard. Certains professeurs se précipitèrent pour l'arrêter, mais Dumbledore les arrêta d'un signe de tête, leur demandant plutôt de l'aider à emmener Minerva McGonagall, toujours inconsciente, à l'infirmerie.

Plus tard, dans son bureau, le directeur se prit à regretter le temps où il n'avait pas besoin de vérifier si les professeurs qu'il engageait appartenaient à un groupe terroriste. Les choses étaient quand même moins compliquées...

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dit à demain ! ^^<p> 


	11. L'exorciste

**Maudit poste et poste maudit  
><strong>

**Note de l'auteur : **Pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui, si ce n'est que ce drabble est assez lié au précédent. ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>1968-1969 :<strong> L'exorciste

Après le fiasco complet qu'avait été l'année précédente, Dumbledore avait décidé d'engager quelqu'un qui ne risquait pas d'enrôler les élèves dans les rangs de Voldemort, qui devenait jour après jour de plus en plus puissant, même s'il semblait pour l'instant vouloir rester dans l'ombre. Le directeur avait donc contacté un homme qu'il avait rencontré au cour de ses voyages en Europe de l'Est, et qui était réputé dans le monde magique pour être un spécialiste des sortilèges de possession et surtout des moyens de s'en défaire. En d'autres termes, il venait d'engager le plus efficace des exorcistes.

Ce qui n'avait jamais manqué de l'amuser, était que tout ce que les Moldus pouvaient dire à propos de ces hommes qui savaient libérer les corps, les objets ou les lieux de présences maléfiques, semblait s'appliquer à merveille à son ami, Johann Haraldsen. Toujours vêtu de noir, il portait constamment autour du cou une chaîne où étaient accrochées des breloques en argent, qui à défaut d'être efficaces contre les démons, l'étaient tout à fait face aux loup-garous et aux vampires qui n'avaient que peu d'affinités avec ce métal. Tout ceci ajouté au fait qu'il mettait des robes de sorcier rendait bien compréhensible la confusion des Moldus quand ils avaient affaire à ce type de personnage.

Enfin, Dumbledore était bien content que son ami ait répondu à son appel. À force de ne pas pouvoir garder de professeurs plus d'un an, beaucoup de sorciers commençaient à croire que le poste était maudit, et trouver des candidats devenait difficile. Haraldsen était une valeur sûre, et le directeur était certain que les élèves allaient l'adorer.

o0o

Les élèves détestaient le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il était désagréable, adorait faire des contrôles surprises sur des chapitres du programme qu'ils n'avaient pas encore étudiés, transformait les séances de travaux pratiques en véritables séances de torture et par dessus tout, il avait des réactions totalement imprévisibles. Parfois, au beau milieu d'une explication, il s'approchait brusquement d'un de ses étudiants et commençait à l'inonder de soi-disant contre-sorts parce qu'il était soi-disant possédé par un esprit qui n'avait pas réussi à devenir un véritable fantôme. Même si les sortilèges utilisés n'étaient en général pas très méchants, l'élève en était tout de même quitte pour une bonne frayeur, et passait souvent le reste de la journée à l'infirmerie, en état de choc.

Outre ces manies, le professeur avait aussi pour habitude de disparaître pendant quelques jours, pour faire des choses dont tout le monde ignorait la nature, et il devait se faire remplacer par ses collègues, qui trouvaient cela très irritant pour la plupart. Le seul point positif était que les étudiants avançaient à vitesse grand V dans leurs révisions, et qu'avant la fin du mois de mai, Heraldsen avait déjà fini le programme. Il avait donc entrepris d'enseigner à ses élèves l'art délicat de l'exorcisme.

Si les cours avec lui avaient été tout au long de l'année un véritable fardeau, les cours de la fin de l'année eux eurent tôt fait de fasciner ses classes. Le professeur était visiblement un expert en la matière, et il avait une manière passionnée de raconter ses diverses expériences autour du monde, qui captivait totalement les élèves. Comme la fois où en Pologne il avait réussi à libérer les âmes d'une famille, qui étaient restées bloquées dans les vestiges d'une baraque d'un camp de concentration. Ou la fois où il avait débarrassé une jeune femme du spectre de sa belle-mère qui hantait un four particulièrement robuste. Ou encore la fois où il avait libéré un homme d'un sortilège de magie noire qui avait été lancé sur ses chaussures et qui le faisait danser la polka à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui disait bonjour. Donc souvent.

À la fin du mois de juin, les élèves s'étaient finalement habitués à l'idée de revoir Johann Heraldsen l'année suivante, même si ça voulait dire réviser tout le programme pendant les vacances pour être sûrs de ne pas être collés par les contrôles surprises de la rentrée.

Malheureusement, ils n'apprirent qu'en septembre que leur professeur avait mystérieusement disparu derrière un voile dans le Département des Mystères du Ministère de la Magie – tout cela n'était pas très clair – et que certains avaient donc passé leurs grandes vacances à réviser pour rien...

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Un peu plus court que les précédents mais pas moins bien je l'espère... ;-) À demain !<p> 


	12. Le sorcier américain

**Maudit poste et poste maudit**

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonsoir à tous, voici un petit drabble pour bien commencer le week-end... ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>1969-1970 :<strong> Le sorcier américain

Parfois, le monde moldu et le monde sorcier n'étaient vraiment pas si différents, pensait Dumbledore dans son bureau en ce jour de la rentrée 1969. Même si la communauté actuelle de Salem, qui était une des principales communautés magiques des États-Unis avec celle de Los Angeles, était restée dans son fonctionnement très proche de celle des premiers colons du XVIIè siècle, il devait bien avouer qu'elle semblait tout de même moins sujette aux croyances traditionnelles de l'Ancien Monde. À l'instar des Moldus, les sorciers américains étaient beaucoup plus rationnels, tout en ayant cet espèce d'optimisme constant, un peu inexplicable et vaguement irritant.

En tout cas, le fait était que Jack O'Connell, un sorcier venant de Salem, avait semblé plus amusé qu'autre chose quand il avait entendu dire qu'une malédiction pesait sur le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Un ami à lui, qui s'était rendu en vacances en Écosse et avait séjourné à Pré-au-Lard, lui avait parlé de la disparition du professeur précédent, et O'Connell, qui avait pris une année sabbatique après avoir quelques temps enseigné à l'École Magique de Salem, avait décidé de postuler, parce que les malédiction, franchement, il n'y croyait pas trop.

Dumbledore avait donc reçu ce grand brun au sourire ravageur et à la barbe de trois jours artistiquement laissée en friche. Le directeur avait dû se retenir pendant tout l'entretien de ne pas rire face au numéro de charme, sans doute inconscient et instinctif, que lui avait fait l'Américain qui correspondait en tous points aux clichés qui véhiculaient sur son pays, même dans le monde magique. En tout cas, ses références étaient impeccables, les résultats de ses élèves de l'École de Salem étaient tout à fait remarquables, et lui-même ne manquait pas de diplômes et d'expérience, semblait-il, dans le domaine.

Jack O'Connell avait donc été engagé, et secrètement, Dumbledore espérait que, telle un placebo, la malédiction du poste n'agirait pas sur quelqu'un qui n'y croyait pas.

o0o

De manière assez peu étonnante, le professeur O'Connell avait un grand succès auprès des filles. Avant ses cours, il y avait devant sa salle de classe une sorte d'attroupement, qui faisait rire même les professeurs, de jeunes filles qui se recoiffaient à la hâte, défroissaient leur jupe et leur chemise, voire se remettaient du rouge à lèvres ou du mascara. À l'inverse, et de manière assez naturelle, les garçons eux n'appréciaient guère celui qu'ils appelaient ironiquement le « bellâtre ». Ils le trouvaient ridicule, et pensaient qu'il passait plus de temps à faire des clins d'oeil à ses élèves de sexe féminin qu'à parler de sa matière.

En vérité, il était loin d'être incompétent, et il avait une manière assez didactique d'enseigner la Défense, qui faisait qu'il était aussi très apprécié des premières années, à qui il évitait pourtant de sortir le grand jeu. Il ne notait pas très sévèrement les contrôles, ajoutant même souvent des questions bonus, avait beaucoup d'imagination pour les séances de travaux pratiques, et ne donnait presque jamais de devoirs à rendre, ce qui constituait un allègement de la masse de travail assez appréciable pour les élèves.

En bref, Dumbledore était très content, et les femmes du corps professoral, qui avaient également droit à leur clins d'oeil de temps à autre, l'étaient tout autant.

o0o

À la fin du mois de mai, trois semaines seulement avant les examens, un groupe de Mangemorts attaqua Pré-au-Lard. Ce n'était pas totalement inattendu, après tout Voldemort gagnait indéniablement en influence et en puissance, mais le fait que l'attaque se soit produite si près d'un endroit où des centaines de jeunes sorciers faisaient leurs études inquiéta grandement la communauté magique. Même si la présence de Dumbledore rassurait la plupart des parents, une dizaine d'élèves fut néanmoins retirée de l'école, à la grande tristesse du directeur qui estimait pourtant, et à juste titre, que Poudlard était l'un des endroits les plus sûrs en ces temps troublés.

Avis que ne sembla pas partager un certain Américain qui, prenant enfin conscience de la gravité des évènements qui se déroulaient en Grande-Bretagne, révéla toute l'étendue de son absence de courage et repartit à Salem aussi vite qu'il était venu, avant même que l'année soit finie.

Il ne laissa derrière lui qu'une lettre proposant des excuses fumeuses et un directeur bien embarrassé.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Encore une fois, je ne considère pas que les Américains sont tous des lâches, mais je trouvais que ça collait bien au personnage... ^^ Bonne soirée et à demain !<p> 


	13. La réformée de l'armée

**Maudit poste et poste maudit**

**Note de l'auteur : **Quel meilleur jour que le 13 pour attaquer la série des drabbles concernant nos fauteurs de trouble préférés, j'ai nommé les Maraudeurs ? Je n'ai sauté aucune année entre 1970 et 1977 exprès pour qu'on les voit le plus possible, j'espère que ça vous plaira... Même si, n'exagérons rien, les chapitres restent centrés sur les professeurs. ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>1970-1971 :<strong> La réformée de l'armée

Afin d'être sûr que cette fois son professeur ne filerait pas à l'Anglaise (ou plutôt à l'Américaine), à la fin de l'année, Dumbledore contacta une femme qu'il avait rencontrée un peu par hasard au cours d'un voyage et qui ne manquait certainement pas de courage. Il avait hésité avant de faire appel à elle, car il n'était pas vraiment certain qu'elle serait ravie à l'idée d'avoir à enseigner à des enfants, quand bien même elle enseignerait une matière dans laquelle elle excellait.

Sarah Holmes était une femme au fort tempérament, et qui déconcertait souvent tous ceux qu'elle rencontrait. Née d'un père moldu et d'une mère sorcière, elle avait appartenu en son temps à la maison Gryffondor, avant d'entreprendre des études centrées plus spécialement sur la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Son diplôme en poche, elle avait ensuite tout abandonné, au grand désespoir de sa mère qui la voyait déjà Auror, pour partir faire son service militaire dans le monde moldu, au plus grand plaisir de son père, colonel dans l'armée de terre. Elle apprécia tellement son année passée dans l'armée qu'elle décida d'y poursuivre sa carrière, bien décidée à gravir rapidement les échelons.

Elle avait ainsi passé là-bas une vingtaine d'années, mais un accident l'avait obligée à retourner d'urgence dans le monde sorcier, avec lequel elle avait gardé assez peu de contacts. En effet, lors d'un exercice d'entraînement dans le Sud de l'Angleterre deux ans auparavant, une mine avait accidentellement sauté, et plusieurs soldats étaient morts sur le coup. Elle avait eu la chance d'être un peu éloignée, mais dans un réflexe elle s'était protégée avec son bras gauche qui avait pris une grosse partie de la déflagration. Elle s'était évanouie sous le choc, et quand elle s'était réveillée, elle était à Sainte-Mangouste, où deux Aurors entreprirent de lui expliquer que l'incident n'avait rien d'un accident et qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque terroriste menée par des Mages Noirs qui avaient trafiqué la mine à l'aide de sorts pour qu'elle explose quand plus de cinq personnes entreraient dans son champ d'action. Ce qui voulait dire que sa blessure étant magique, il était possible qu'elle ne retrouve jamais l'usage de son bras gauche.

Sarah avait alors décidé de donner sa démission à l'armée, qui lui avait accordée une rente à vie – forcément, un accident de la sorte avait donné lieu à un immense scandale médiatique – et elle était revenue vivre dans le monde magique, où elle vivotait grâce à la pension que lui versait l'état britannique. Jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore la contacte, en désespoir de cause. Elle était alors replongée dans ses vieux manuels de Défense, et avait été assez heureuse d'apprendre qu'apparemment, elle avait encore de bons restes.

o0o

Elle avait même des restes tellement bons qu'au bout d'une semaine de cours, elle s'était taillée la réputation d'être la professeur de DCFM la plus exigeante qu'ait jamais connu Poudlard. Elle obligeait les élèves à faire des tours du château en courant car selon elle, un bon sorcier se devait d'être toujours en excellente forme physique. Elle leur enseignait comment avoir de bons réflexes en situation de danger, et favorisait nettement la pratique pendant ses cours, si bien qu'elle les laissait presque tout le temps apprendre ce qu'ils devaient connaître de la théorie en dehors des cours, ce qui alourdissait parfois considérablement leur masse de travail.

Néanmoins, auprès d'une certaine partie des étudiants, et notamment auprès de la paire Potter-Black qui, bien que seulement en première année, semblait déjà bien décidée à faire des siennes, elle était devenue une véritable idole. De nombreuses histoires couraient concernant la raison pour laquelle elle n'utilisait jamais son bras gauche, et beaucoup d'entre elles avaient pour origine les deux élèves sus-nommés qui cherchaient à enrichir sa légende. Tant et si bien que les professeurs eux-mêmes en venaient à douter de la version officielle qu'on leur avait donnée.

À la fin de l'année, Sarah Holmes avait donc réussi l'exploit d'être à la fois l'enseignante la plus détestée de l'histoire de l'école en raison de sa conception assez personnelle de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et en même temps l'enseignante la plus admirée pour ses états de service et son histoire qui était devenue tellement rocambolesque qu'on en venait à chuchoter dans les couloirs qu'elle avait combattu seule et à mains nues une vingtaine de Mangemorts. Toutes ces histoires ne lui faisaient cependant ni chaud ni froid, et si elle déposa sa démission à la fin de l'année, c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle avait reçu une proposition alléchante de l'École des Aurors, qui lui proposait d'enseigner la matière intitulée Déplacement et Intervention en Territoire Moldu.

Elle avait trouvé le nom en lui-même si drôle, qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'accepter, au grand désespoir de Dumbledore qui se retrouvait de nouveau avec le poste à pourvoir sur les bras, et de certains élèves qui voyaient partir leur grand maître. Ce dont ceux-ci se remirent somme toute très vite.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! J'espère que mes phrases alambiquées ne vous ont pas découragés et que l'histoire de cette professeur atypique vous a plu... À demain et bonne soirée ! ^^<p> 


	14. Le sorcier japonais

**Maudit poste et poste maudit**

**Note de l'auteur : **Et voilà le deuxième drabble sur l'époque des Maraudeurs !

Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

><p><span><strong>1971-1972 :<strong> Le sorcier japonais

Dire que Dumbledore avait été surpris par la candidature qu'il avait reçue au cours de l'été aurait été un euphémisme. Dire qu'il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux et qu'il avait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une blague se serait déjà approché un peu plus de la vérité. En tous les cas, il était bien obligé de reconnaître que l'homme qui se tenait devant lui était bien réel, et qu'il avait visiblement véritablement l'intention de venir enseigner à Poudlard durant l'année à venir.

Seiki Ishida était un grand sorcier japonais, reconnu dans le monde entier pour avoir grandement aidé le Japon à se débarrasser des Mages Noirs qui avaient tenté de prendre le contrôle du pays dans les troubles qui avaient suivi la seconde guerre mondiale. Bien que très jeune à l'époque, il n'avait que seize ans, il s'était montré redoutablement efficace, tout en gardant une humanité et un sens de la justice extrêmes qui lui avaient permis d'obtenir une reconnaissance rapide auprès de ses pairs, et d'entrer dans le corps d'élite des protecteurs du pays. Le directeur ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que ce vénérable sorcier, qui avait pris sa retraite quelques années auparavant pour se consacrer à sa famille, pouvait bien venir chercher à Poudlard.

Celui-ci lui répondit qu'il avait toujours porté une très grande attention à l'enseignement, et que, sachant ce que signifiait être dans un pays qui connaissait la montée d'un puissant Mage Noir, il avait désiré aider les adolescents de Grande-Bretagne à affronter le monde extérieur avec de meilleures armes. De plus, il avait également le plus grand respect pour Dumbledore lui-même, qui en son temps avait aussi aidé l'Europe à se débarrasser d'un grand danger, et ce serait pour lui un véritable honneur que de travailler dans son école.

Peu habitué aux traditions japonaises liées à l'honneur et au respect, le directeur fut légèrement pris de court, mais il accepta néanmoins avec plaisir et humilité l'aide de ce grand sorcier, qui saurait sans nul doute apporter aux élèves une nouvelle culture qui ne pourrait que fortifier leurs aptitudes.

Ce n'était pas comme si le programme de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait une quelconque importance aux yeux de la quasi-totalité des professeurs qu'il avait engagés pour cette matière de toute façon.

o0o

Lorsque les élèves de deuxième année entrèrent pour la première fois dans leur salle de classe, ils eurent la surprise de voir que tous les bureaux avaient été remplacés par des tables basses, et qu'une moitié de la pièce avait été recouverte de tatamis. Sur les murs avaient été suspendues de grandes estampes représentant des dragons, des montagnes et des rivières, et au fond de la salle, accrochées au mur, étaient pendues une rangée d'épées à l'air affuté. Sur les tapis était agenouillé un homme d'une taille assez modeste, à la robe de sorcier ressemblant étrangement à un kimono. Celui-ci leur demanda de s'asseoir, et ils s'exécutèrent en silence, touchés inconsciemment par l'atmosphère tranquille de la pièce.

Le professeur entreprit alors de leur raconter la manière dont ils allaient procéder au cours de l'année. Ils diviseraient leur cours du lundi en deux parties : théorie durant la première heure, pratique durant la deuxième. Jusque là, ça n'avait rien d'original, mais monsieur Ishida ajouta ensuite que les cours du vendredi seraient consacrés à un type de combat moins magique et plus physique : le duel à l'épée. Les élèves se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds comme des billes, bien que certains soient très excités à cette idée.

Ishida leur expliqua que ce type de combat était très fréquent au Japon, car permettait d'allier à la fois magie et élégance, et de désarçonner son adversaire en l'attaquant de deux manières différentes en même temps. Il était persuadé qu'il n'était jamais trop tôt pour apprendre, et il avait bien l'intention d'en faire des épéistes accomplis avant qu'ils ne quittent l'école.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent le vendredi, ils avaient à la fois hâte de voir ce qu'allaient donner les leçons, et en même temps avaient un peu d'appréhension, ne sachant pas trop s'ils seraient capables de manipuler les grandes épées qu'ils avaient vu le lundi précédent. Heureusement, mais à la déception de certains, le professeur les fit commencer avec des épées en bois. Très vite toutefois, deux élèves de Gryffondor, Potter et Black, se distinguèrent par leur agilité, et leur habileté à manier l'arme, et le professeur décida de les faire participer au club qu'il avait organisé en dehors des heures de cours, et dont ils étaient les seuls élèves de moins de treize ans. Çe qui ne les rendit pas moins modestes.

o0o

Tous les week-ends, le professeur quittait l'école pour rentrer chez lui au Japon, auprès de sa femme dont il n'aimait pas être séparé trop longtemps. Dumbledore avait proposé qu'elle vienne loger avec lui au château, mais Seiki Ishida avait répondu qu'elle était très attachée à son jardin, et qu'elle n'aimait pas le laisser à l'abandon. Le directeur n'avait pas insisté, et il fabriquait lui-même les portoloins pour son professeur, qui ne pouvait pas vraiment utiliser la poudre de cheminette.

Dumbledore vit cependant une fois madame Yoko Ishida, une petite femme à l'air doux, qui faisait le thé à merveille et qui était une spécialiste des plantes aquatiques magiques de la mer du Japon. Il l'avait invitée à rejoindre son mari pour le banquet de fin d'année, qui pour une fois ne s'accompagnait d'aucune tragédie. Le couple était venu vêtu des vêtements traditionnels des sorciers japonais, et avaient retenu l'attention de toute l'assemblée.

En fin de soirée, le directeur les raccompagna lui-même à la zone de transplanage, et reçut l'assurance d'Ishida qu'il serait de retour le lendemain pour récupérer ses affaires. Une fois, qu'ils eurent disparu, le directeur rentra l'esprit tranquille dans le château.

Le jour d'après, Dumbledore attendit longtemps le professeur, mais voyant à la fin de la journée que personne n'était venu, il commença à s'inquiéter, et il craint qu'une fois de plus un drame n'ait frappé le détenteur du poste. Et il avait bien raison. Le matin suivant, il reçut la visite d'un jeune homme qui se présenta comme étant le petit-fils de Seiki Ishida.

Celui-ci lui dit avec une douleur visible que ses grands-parents étaient tombés dans une embuscade alors qu'ils empruntaient le chemin qui les menait de l'endroit où ils atterrissaient en portoloin à la maison principale. Les agresseurs avaient apparemment profité du fait que les propriétaires ne soient pas là pour investir les lieux, et les attaquer ensuite par surprise. Le couple s'était défendu vaillamment, mais leurs adversaires étaient trop nombreux et ils n'avaient rien pu faire. Le temps que les secours arrivent, Yoko Ishida avait rendu l'âme, et Seiki s'était éteint pendant qu'on le transportait à l'hôpital, sans doute abattu par le chagrin.

Dumbledore fut désolé d'apprendre cela, et présenta ses condoléances les plus sincères en promettant qu'il serait à l'enterrement qui aurait lieu deux jours plus tard, après les cérémonies d'usage. Le jeune homme s'inclina, et se retira ensuite assez rapidement, sans doute pour cacher un chagrin qu'il ne voulait pas rendre public.

* * *

><p>Et voilà... Désolée, ce drabble était plus triste que drôle, mais je ne me voyais pas finir sur une pirouette comme à l'accoutumée. Bizarrement, je me suis attachée à ce personnage... Certains d'entre vous auront d'ailleurs peut-être repéré que j'ai associé le nom de famille de la mère de Yoko Tsuno (une de mes héroïnes de BD préférée), Ishida, avec le prénom de son père, Seiki. Une manière comme une autre de rendre hommage à un personnage que j'adore. ^^<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dis à demain !


	15. L'Animagus

**Maudit poste et poste maudit**

**Note de l'auteur : **Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je viens de me rendre compte que ce drabble là n'est pas tellement plus gai que celui d'avant, promis l'humour revient en force demain ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>1972-1973 :<strong> L'Animagus

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Dumbledore se félicitait d'avoir engagé Minerva McGonagall en tant que professeur, mais il devait bien avouer que cette fois il s'en félicitait doublement. Celle-ci, voyant qu'il avait quelques difficultés à trouver un professeur remplaçant pour la matière-dont-on-devait-pas-pronnoncer-le-nom-trop-long, lui avait suggéré une de ses amies d'Université, qui s'était avérée parfaite pour le poste.

Odette Moran était une femme assez grande, à la silhouette élancée et au cou gracile, avec de grands yeux noirs, dont l'air malicieux tranchait avec son âge déjà respectable et lui donnait l'air d'une adolescente prête à faire un mauvais coup. Lors de son entretien avec elle, Dumbledore l'avait trouvée vive et passionnée par la matière qu'elle enseignait, sans compter que ses diplômes provenaient des meilleures écoles de Grande-Bretagne. Son dossier indiquait également qu'elle était une Animagus déclarée, le même jour que Minerva pensa le directeur avec amusement. Il lui demanda alors si ça ne la dérangeait pas de faire une démonstration, et aussitôt il se retrouva assis face à un élégant cygne blanc, qui inclina la tête avec grâce.

Une fois qu'il eut de nouveau affaire à un être humain, le directeur fit un grand sourire et lui demanda si elle préférait être logée dans la Tour Ouest ou dans le bâtiment central. Il ne prit même pas la peine de préciser qu'elle était engagée.

o0o

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Odette Moran eut beaucoup de succès auprès des élèves, qui eurent le bonheur de la voir faire montre de ses talents d'Animagus dès le premier cours. Une fois assurée qu'elle avait leur attention, la femme brossa rapidement la liste des sujets qu'ils aborderaient au cours de l'année, et qui pour une fois n'étaient pas si éloignés du programme prévu. Au fils des cours, la professeur fut de plus en plus appréciée, à la fois pour sa capacité à expliquer clairement et simplement les éléments du cours, dont les concepts étaient parfois complexes, et parce qu'elle accordait une attention toute particulière aux élèves en difficulté. Tout cela lui donna une réputation de gentillesse et de douceur qui la rendit très populaire.

Beaucoup se demandaient d'ailleurs comment elle faisait pour s'entendre si bien avec la professeur de Métamorphose, qui elle avait la réputation d'être assez stricte et de ne pas se laisser amadouer. On voyait souvent les deux femmes discuter dans les couloirs, et pendant les repas elles s'asseyaient constamment côte à côte. Mais si l'une avait presque toujours ce sourire à mi-chemin entre la douceur et l'espièglerie, les élèves attendaient toujours de voir ne serait-ce qu'un coin de la bouche de l'autre se relever. En tout cas il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elles s'entendaient très bien.

Vers le milieu de l'année, la nouvelle enseignante eut la surprise de voir arriver dans son bureau quatre élèves de troisième année, qui avaient déjà la réputation d'être les pires fauteurs de troubles que l'école ait jamais connus. Ceux-ci lui firent alors une requête qui la surprit grandement, mais qui en même temps l'attendrit beaucoup. Elle était au courant de la situation du jeune Lupin bien évidemment, mais elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que ses amis décident de de traverser les étapes longues et délicates nécessaires à la transformation en Animagus. Elle trouva le projet si louable et si touchant, que non seulement elle accepta de les aider, mais qu'en plus elle promit de n'en parler à personne, pour que leur secret ne s'ébruite pas trop.

Ainsi, pendant les mois qui menèrent aux vacances, les quatre élèves passèrent deux fois par semaine deux heures avec elle, pour qu'elle leur enseigne la méditation nécessaire à la découverte de l'animal qui sommeillait en eux, puis la concentration qui leur permettrait de pouvoir se transformer et de ne pas rester coincé entre l'homme et la bête, pour qu'à terme leur nature d'Animagus fasse vraiment partie d'eux. Poussés par la meilleure des motivations, le désir de venir en aide à un être cher, ils progressaient à grande vitesse, et Odette fut contente de leur dire qu'avec un peu d'entraînement pendant les vacances, ils seraient sans doute capable de pouvoir se transformer à volonté et presque sans réfléchir dès la rentrée suivante. Les élèves, qui lui offrirent un gros bouquet de fleurs et plusieurs boites de chocolat pour la remercier de son aide, en furent positivement ravis.

Une fois tous les enfants partis, le château retrouva le calme qui allait être le sien pendant deux mois, et les professeurs rentrèrent aussi peu à peu chez eux. Minerva McGonagall invita son amie à venir passer les vacances chez elle, dans le petit château de sa famille en Écosse, et Odette accepta avec joie, n'ayant de toute façon pas de famille à aller visiter. Les deux femmes passèrent les premières semaines à se prélasser sur les bords du loch en faisant de longues balades dans la lande, parfois sous leur forme animale, parfois non.

Et c'est malheureusement ainsi qu'Odette Moran fut abattue par un braconnier qui méprisait visiblement les dates de la saison de la chasse. Sous l'emprise de la boisson, il ne pensa même pas au fait qu'un cygne dans cette région était plus qu'étrange, et il ne vit qu'un dîner potentiel. Il toucha sa cible du premier coup, mais il eut beau chercher partout, il ne retrouva pas l'animal qu'il était pourtant sûr d'avoir vu tomber. Par contre, il vit un chat tigré passer à toute vitesse à côté de lui, sans qu'il puisse le retrouver non plus par la suite. Très perplexe, il n'y avait pourtant aucun endroit où se cacher dans cet endroit désert, il songea qu'il était peut-être temps qu'il arrête de forcer sur la bouteille.

À des kilomètres de là, à Sainte-Mangouste, le professeur Dumbledore, prévenu à la hâte, trouva une Minerva en pleurs, elle qui était d'ordinaire toujours maîtresse d'elle-même. Celle-ci lui raconta le drame, et le verdict sans appel des médicomages. Malheureusement, la balle du chasseur avait touché le cœur et malgré toute leur science, ceux-ci n'avaient rien faire pour sauver Odette qui était morte sur le coup. Et le directeur, incapable de ne pas dresser le parallèle avec l'héroïne du ballet moldu si connu, se dit qu'il aurait préféré que celle-ci connaisse la fin heureuse de l'histoire, plutôt que la fin tragique.

* * *

><p>Je suis vraiment désolééééeeee... Je me rends bien compte que la fin est assez (voire très) brutale, mais quand je l'ai écrite elle m'est vraiment venue comme ça, et j'avais très envie de faire le lien avec le Lac des Cygnes... J'espère que l'intervention des Maraudeurs vous aura tout de même plu, vous les retrouverez encore demain dans un rôle principal... ;-)<p>

Merci d'avoir lu et à demain !


	16. Le professeur amoureux

**Maudit poste et poste maudit**

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonsoir à tous ! Pour me faire pardonner les deux derniers drabbles, en voici un qui finit bien et qui en plus implique nos Maraudeurs préférés dans le rôle principal ! Que demande le peuple ?

**Avertissement : **Ce chapitre comporte une relation homosexuelle entre une figure d'autorité et un élève. Même si elle n'est que suggérée, je préfère prévenir pour que ceux qui ne mangent pas de ce pain là sautent ce chapitre... ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>1973-1974 :<strong> Le professeur amoureux

En regardant le jeune homme qui se tenait en face de lui, Dumbledore ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au professeur qu'il avait engagé il y avait déjà presque vingt ans. Une ressemblance dans la posture très humble et un peu timide peut-être... William Pembroke était sorti diplômé avec les honneurs de l'Université un an auparavant, mais il avait pris une année sabbatique afin de voyager et de voir le monde. Il avait séjourné dans de nombreuses communautés magiques, ne restant jamais plus de deux semaines au même endroit, mais il avait fini par éprouver le besoin de rentrer en Grande-Bretagne, et de se sédentariser quelque peu.

À son retour à Londres, il avait avisé dans la Gazette la petite annonce mise en désespoir de cause par Dumbledore, qui avait une fois de plus dû se résoudre à cet expédient. Il était donc venu passer l'entretien en ce milieu du mois de juillet, et le directeur savait déjà qu'il serait sans aucun doute engagé. Le jeune homme présentait bien, avec ses grandes lunettes en écailles, son costume bleu nuit à la mode moldue et son visage souriant plein de fossettes, surmontée d'une masse de cheveux blonds bouclés à l'air relativement incoiffable. Et Dumbledore, avec sa barbe de un mètre de long, savait de quoi il parlait.

Après lui avoir demandé de parler pendant quelques minutes de sa spécialité – le détournement des sorts de Magie Blanche à des fins obscures – le directeur lui posa encore quelques questions concernant les modifications qu'il comptait éventuellement apporter au programme, qui n'étaient pas très nombreuses, et lui demanda de préciser quelques détails de nature administrative. Rapidement, tout fut bien mis en ordre, et William Pembroke hérita du poste le plus mal famé de toute l'histoire de Poudlard.

o0o

Comparé à ceux qui l'avaient précédé, le professeur Pembroke était relativement normal. Il ne semblait pas avoir d'habitudes ou de rituels bizarres, s'habillait normalement, et n'avait pas d'aptitudes magiques particulièrement remarquables, même s'il était très compétent. Il était apprécié de ses collègues, et même les élèves qui pourtant avaient beaucoup aimé celle qui avait enseigné l'année précédente l'avaient adopté sans problème. Bref, tout semblait aller pour le mieux.

Mais quatre élèves de quatrième année, persuadés qu'il y avait des complots partout ou du moins que tout le monde cachait quelque chose, étaient certains qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Afin de découvrir de quoi il s'agissait, ils passèrent toute la première moitié de l'année à peaufiner un projet qui leur tenait à cœur, à savoir une carte exhaustive de Poudlard qui leur permettrait de connaître les déplacements de chacun des habitants du château. Deux d'entre eux protestèrent faiblement, arguant du fait que c'était atteindre à la vie privée d'autrui que de créer une telle carte, mais devant toutes les possibilités qu'elle offrait, ils se turent finalement assez vite.

La carte fut prête dans le courant du mois de janvier, et ils purent alors se consacrer à un espionnage en règle des agissements du professeur. Mais ils furent bien déçus de constater que rien de ce qu'il faisait ne semblait sortir de l'ordinaire. Exceptés les soirs où il était chargé des rondes, il ne sortait presque jamais de son bureau ou de ses appartements. Au bout d'un mois, les espions amateurs durent se rendre à l'évidence : si le professeur cachait quelque chose, il était décidément trop fort pour eux. Le dernier vendredi de février, ils s'apprêtaient à renoncer définitivement à leur projet qui leur semblait avec le recul bien naïf, lorsqu'ils remarquèrent quelque chose d'étrange. Le professeur Pembroke avait de nouveau collé Hadrian Woolsey. Pour la troisième fois en une semaine.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas le genre de Pembroke de coller des élèves, surtout trois fois de suite. C'était même d'autant plus étrange qu'ils connaissaient très bien le-dit Hadrian, et qu'il n'avait pas tellement le profil d'un rebelle. C'était un élève de septième année de Poufsouffle, qui occupait le poste de gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch depuis trois ans. Il était bon, voire très bon, et rares étaient les souaffles qu'il laissait passer. En tant que poursuiveur pour Gryffondor, James pouvait en témoigner. En tout cas, c'était un élève très sympathique au fair play irréprochable, même s'il était plutôt du genre discret. Le voir collé pour la troisième fois en si peu de temps était donc très surprenant.

D'un commun accord, les quatre compères décidèrent de se rendre sur place pour en savoir plus. Le couvre-feu n'était pas encore tombé, et ils se rendirent près de la salle le plus discrètement possible. Là, deux d'entre eux se serrèrent pour pouvoir voir à travers la serrure, tandis que les deux autres montaient la garde des deux côtés du couloir. Rapidement, les élèves virent qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'une colle normale. Leur professeur était debout à côté de son bureau, les bras croisés, comme sur la défensive, tandis que Hadrian demandait des réponses en faisant de grands gestes de bras. Apparemment, Pembroke expliquait que quelque chose n'était pas possible, et qu'il fallait que Hadrian comprenne et accepte que la situation était délicate et pouvait les mettre en danger tous les deux. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas du même avis, comme en témoignait le grognement de frustration qu'il émit.

Les deux amis étaient perplexes. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu énerver ainsi le septième année, d'habitude si maître de lui ? Et que pouvait bien vouloir dire leur professeur ? Soudain, Hadrian sembla se résoudre à quelque chose. Il s'approcha vivement de Pembroke, prit le visage de celui-ci entre ses mains et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. L'enseignant tenta vainement de le repousser avant, mouvement contradictoire, de se coller le plus possible contre son élève, qui devait bien faire une demi-tête de plus que lui, en fermant les yeux et en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Rouges tomates, les deux espions qui venaient de gagner sans le vouloir le statut de voyeurs rejoignirent précipitamment les autres qui ne comprirent pas bien ce qui avait pu les mettre dans cet état, et tous quatre remontèrent le plus vite possible dans leur dortoir. Là, après explication, ils se mirent d'accord pour ranger la carte jusqu'à une date indéterminée, et pour ne parler de tout cela à personne. Après tout, Hadrian était majeur, il avait bien le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait, et ils n'allaient certainement pas aller expliquer à Dumbledore comment ils en étaient venus à savoir _ça_.

Dans les mois qui suivirent, ils essayèrent tant bien que mal de continuer à agir normalement avec le professeur Pembroke, mais les marques qu'ils apercevaient de temps à autre sous son col de chemise n'arrangeaient pas vraiment les choses. Sans compter qu'ils ne pouvaient plus faire semblant de ne pas se rendre compte des regards discrets que se jetaient les deux hommes dans la Grande Salle ou quand ils se croisaient dans un couloir.

En tout cas, après la fin de l'année, lorsque tout le monde s'enflamma à la nouvelle de la fuite « positivement indécente » d'un professeur avec un de ses élèves, ils étaient bien les seuls à pouvoir dire que finalement, ça n'était pas si surprenant.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Une histoire d'amour qui finit bien ! J'espère que ce drabble vous a plu et je vous dit à demain ! ^^<p> 


	17. La Vélane

**Maudit poste et poste maudit  
><strong>

**Note de l'auteur : **Je me suis beaucoup amusée en écrivant ce drabble-ci. Sans doute trop même. Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>1974-1975 :<strong> La Vélane

Quelque part, Dumbledore savait qu'il était en train de faire une énorme erreur. Quelque part, il savait qu'il risquait de se passer des choses cette année qui allaient lui faire regretter son choix. Mais justement, de choix, il n'en avait guère et il doutait que le nombre de ses possibilités grandisse avant la fin des vacances, qui était proche.

En face de lui était assise une des femmes les plus belles qu'il ait jamais vue, ce qui pouvait s'expliquer facilement compte tenu du fait qu'il s'agissait d'une Vélane. Psychaia Vaastia était une grande femme aux yeux gris, dont les cheveux cuivrés étaient à moitié relevés en chignon, et habillée d'un tailleur crème très élégant. Elle ne semblait pas avoir plus de trente ans, mais avec ces créatures, les apparences pouvait être extrêmement trompeuses. Elle avait croisé les jambes de manière nonchalante, et arborait depuis le début de l'entretien un petit sourire qui lui donnait un air mutin sans doute savamment calculé. Au bout de quelques minutes, voyant clairement que son charme n'opérait pas comme elle s'y attendait sur l'homme, elle se contenta de sourire un peu plus et de jeter un regard entendu à Dumbledore, qui le lui rendit bien.

Après quelques questions d'usage, le directeur fut convaincu que la jeune femme avait toutes les compétences requises pour obtenir le poste, mais il n'avait toujours pas de réponse à son dilemme : demander à une Vélane d'enseigner dans une école pleine d'adolescents hormonaux était-il vraiment une bonne idée ?

La réponse était de toute évidence non, d'autant qu'après ce qui s'était passé l'année précédente il fallait veiller à ce qu'un tel scandale ne se reproduise pas, mais avait-il vraiment le choix ? Après avoir reçu de la part de Psychaia l'assurance qu'elle ferait tout pour minimiser son effet sur les élèves, surtout les plus âgés, le directeur accepta finalement de lui faire signer un contrat.

Mais quelque part, il sentait qu'il allait le regretter.

o0o

Si le professeur de l'année précédente avait été très apprécié par la gent féminine, cette fois c'était la gent masculine qui prenait le temps de se recoiffer et de vérifier sa tenue avant les cours, ce qui était encore plus drôle aux yeux de tierces personnes. Pourtant, la professeur prenait la promesse qu'elle avait faite au directeur très à cœur. Elle portait constamment des lunettes aux verres épais pour minimiser l'impact des contacts visuels accidentels qu'elle avait avec ses élèves, elle attachait toujours ses cheveux pour en limiter l'aspect hypnotisant, et elle veillait à porter de longues robes qui ne la mettaient que légèrement en valeur.

Apparemment, elle prenait son travail au sérieux, et n'avait pas envie qu'on ait quoi que ce soit à lui reprocher. Il n'y eut ainsi qu'un léger incident avant les vacances de Noël, qui impliqua Sirius Black, ce qui n'était guère étonnant. Il avait tenté d'embrasser sa professeur à la fin d'un cours, et avait été arrêté par son camarade de classe James Potter, qui lui évita à la fois la honte de sa vie et d'être collé jusqu'aux grandes vacances. Mais à part ça, et quelques lettres enflammées envoyées par hibou, il ne se passa pas grand chose, et Dumbledore commença à se dire que l'année ne finirait peut-être pas si mal que ça. D'autant que la Vélane semblait avoir en plus de grandes qualités pédagogiques, et que la perdre aurait été dommage.

o0o

À la fin de l'année, alors qu'une grande torpeur due à la chaleur et à la fin des examens semblait avoir pris le château tout entier, les élèves et les professeurs se montrèrent réticents à l'idée de porter uniformes et robes formelles. Seule mademoiselle, ou madame, cela n'avait jamais été véritablement établi, Vaastia continuait de porter des robes longues avec un sort de rafraîchissement. Le dernier après-midi, avant le banquet, elle tomba au détour d'un couloir sur des septième années en pleine bataille d'eau. Se retrouvant accidentellement sur le trajectoire de plusieurs bombes à eau, elle fut touchée par trois d'entre elles, et se vit trempée de la tête aux pieds. Dans leur empressement à vouloir l'aider, les élèves jetèrent plusieurs sorts de séchage simultanément, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rétrécir subitement sa robe.

Elle l'enleva à la hâte, faisant tomber ses lunettes dans sa précipitation, et ne se rendit compte de son erreur que lorsqu'elle avisa les regards fixes et concupiscents de ses élèves. Aussitôt, ceux-ci se ruèrent vers elle, et sa vertu ne dut son salut qu'à ses réflexes, qu'elle avait fort rapides, et à sa parfaite maîtrise des sortilèges d'entrave. La situation compromettante dans laquelle elle fut trouvée par le concierge – à moitié nue et entourée de cinq élèves trempés un petit peu trop proches d'elle – remonta au conseil d'administration qui s'estima proprement indigné de ce qui était arrivé. Elle aurait pu molester ces pauvres garçons si ce brave Rusard n'était pas arrivé à temps ! On commençait à croire qu'engager des prédateurs sexuels devenait une habitude à Poudlard ! Dumbledore dut faire amende honorable et, à contrecoeur, fut obligé de renvoyer sa professeur qui pourtant n'avait rien fait de mal.

Celle-ci, compréhensive, décida de changer totalement de profession et de partir à l'assaut du ministère, persuadée qu'une telle situation avait déjà eu lieu auparavant et que des femmes avaient sans doute été lésées de la même manière qu'elle, alors qu'elle avaient été innocentes. La soutenant totalement dans son projet, Dumbledore la revit plusieurs fois par la suite, car elle était bien contente d'avoir au moins un ami qui n'en voulait pas à ses fesses.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Au cas où, je me permets de préciser que Dumbeldore est gay, et que c'est pour ça que le charme de la Vélane n'agit pas sur lui. Ce qu'elle comprend très vite, d'où son amusement du début. J'espère que ce drabble vous a plus et je vous dit à demain pour la sixième année des Maraudeurs ! ^^<p> 


	18. L'auteur du manuel

**Maudit poste et poste maudit  
><strong>

**Note de l'auteur : **Certains d'entre vous m'ont fait remarquer que dans son malheur, Dumbledore avait quand même de la chance de tomber tout le temps sur des professeurs compétents. Ce petit drabble vous fera peut-être changer d'avis... ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>1975-1976 :<strong> L'auteur du manuel

Dumbledore avait attendu pendant la quasi-totalité des vacances que se produise une sorte de miracle, et qu'une candidature improbable arrive soudainement sur son bureau. Mais deux semaines avant la rentrée, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il allait plus que jamais devoir se creuser les méninges pour trouver un professeur de DCFM. Sauf qu'à force de devoir en engager un nouveau chaque année, il fallait bien avouer qu'il commençait légèrement à être à court d'idées. La situation était certes difficile pour tout le monde, mais il trouvait qu'en un sens, c'était presque pour lui que c'était le plus compliqué.

Après avoir réfléchi assez longtemps et fait appel à quelques amis qui s'étaient tous avérés soudainement avoir un emploi du temps très chargé pour l'année à venir, Dumbledore ne dut son salut qu'à un pur hasard. Au bord du désespoir, il avait feuilleté le manuel de la matière, espérant peut-être que l'illumination viendrait au contact des pages, quand il avait vu, à la toute fin du livre, une phrase qui allait l'emplir de joie : « Édition revue et corrigée par Publius Fleurus, 1973 ». Il avait toujours pensé que le livre datait de temps immémoriaux et n'avait jamais été réactualisé, mais puisque c'était aussi récent, alors il y avait de fortes chances pour que l'auteur soit toujours en vie ! Et peut-être accepterait-il d'enseigner la matière dont il avait écrit le manuel ?

Le directeur avait aussitôt contacté le-dit Publius Fleurus, qu'il avait finalement trouvé assez facilement, et lui avait proposé le poste. Celui-ci, paradoxalement peu au fait de ce qui s'était passé au sein de l'école au cours des dernières années, accepta rapidement, au grand soulagement de Dumbledore. Il venait de finir son livre sur les différents sortilèges de bouclier et passer une année loin de l'écriture lui ferait sans doute beaucoup de bien. Sans compter qu'il apprécierait beaucoup d'être séparé pour un temps de son étouffante femme.

o0o

Le professeur Fleurus était un petit homme vieux et rabougri. Les élèves n'avaient aucun mal à en parler de la sorte, car celui-ci avait réussi l'exploit de se faire détester en moins d'un mois. Totalement antipathique, il passait la moitié de son temps à demander le silence dans la salle, alors qu'on aurait pu entendre un Nargole voler, et l'autre moitié à lire son propre manuel à voix haute, ce qui ne rendait pas ses cours très vivants. Il leur donnait souvent des devoirs qui consistaient à ré-écrire mot pour mot ce qui était dans le manuel, et les quelques rares séances de travaux pratiques qu'ils eurent au cours de l'année furent ennuyeuses à mourir. Comme quoi ce n'était peut-être finalement pas si mal que leurs professeurs précédents n'aient pas vraiment suivi le programme à la lettre.

Ainsi, plus les mois passaient, et plus les élèves se sentaient frustrés. Frustrés de ne pas pouvoir pratiquer ce qu'ils apprenaient – ils avaient bien tenté de s'entraîner tous seuls mais les plus jeunes avaient vraiment de la peine à lancer les sorts sans avoir été guidés auparavant – mais aussi frustrés de devoir se contenir lors des rares fois où ils pouvaient pratiquer. Tant et si bien qu'après tant de frustration, il finit par arriver ce qui devait arriver : un accident.

Lors d'un des derniers cours de l'année, alors que les sixièmes années s'entraînaient à lancer à faible puissance un sortilège d'expulsion, le jeune Peter Petitgros, qui avait déjà du mal à lancer le sort sans parler de son intensité, trébucha sur un des coussins d'entraînement et toucha sans le vouloir son professeur avec un peu trop de force. Celui-ci fut projeté violemment contre le mur, tête la première, et resta ensuite inanimé au sol. Paniqués, deux élèves partirent en courant prévenir l'infirmière tandis qu'un Né-Moldu qui avait été Scout criait qu'il ne fallait pas bouger l'enseignant au cas où il aurait un grave traumatisme crânien. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'infirmière arriva au pas de course et, après avoir lancé quelques sorts de détection médicaux, conclut qu'il fallait l'envoyer d'urgence à Sainte-Mangouste.

Finalement, le professeur resta plus d'un mois dans un coma magique, mais se réveilla heureusement avec toute sa tête. Et la première chose qu'il fit à son réveil, fut de présenter à Dumbledore sa lettre de démission. Il préférait mille fois affronter sa femme au quotidien plutôt qu'une bande d'élèves ingrats et complètement incontrôlables. Au vu de ce qu'il avait entendu tout au long de l'année sur l'enseignant, le directeur se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal qu'il veuille s'en aller. D'autant que le jeune Petitgros se mettait à s'excuser en pleurant rien qu'à l'entente de son nom, alors il n'osait pas imaginer ce que ça aurait été s'il avait eu à l'avoir de nouveau face à lui en cours.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dit à demain pour le dernier professeur de l'époque des Maraudeurs ! ^^<p> 


	19. Le pro-moldu

**Maudit poste et poste maudit  
><strong>

**Note de l'auteur : **Je suis en vacances, mais comme il ne faut jamais être trop heureux, je poste un des pires drabbles de ma série aujourd'hui. Voilà. Je suis méchante. (non en vrai je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès, et je suis en train de me rendre compte que tout cela est très mal calculé... XD)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>1976-1977 :<strong> Le pro-moldu

Samuel Trinkett avait toujours voulu enseigner à Poudlard. Il n'avait jamais été un élève particulièrement doué mais il avait toujours aimé apprendre, et il avait toujours adoré aider ses camarades dès qu'il comprenait quelque chose d'un peu délicat. Dès sa sortie de l'école, il savait déjà qu'il voulait y revenir pour enseigner. Il avait donc fait des études longues dans ce but, cumulant plusieurs cursus pour tâcher d'être le plus accompli possible. Il avait toutefois privilégié la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, les Sortilèges et l'Étude des Créatures Magiques, qui étaient trois matières très complémentaires. Il était tout à fait conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas tout apprendre, alors autant faire en sorte que les matières choisies se soutiennent les unes les autres. Il avait fini par soutenir avec brio une thèse sur le détournement des créatures dans le cadre des rituels de Magie Noire, qui avait intéressé beaucoup de monde.

Il avait même été approché par des gens qui ne semblaient pas des plus fréquentables, et auxquels il ne voulait pas du tout se mêler. Étant Né-Moldu et connaissant parfaitement les opinions à ce sujet de ce groupe qui semait la terreur dans toute la Grande-Bretagne, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y être associé, d'autant qu'il sentait que ça ne finirait pas bien pour lui. C'était principalement ce qui avait motivé son choix de déposer sa candidature à Poudlard cette année là, sachant qu'il y serait sans doute plus en sécurité que dans son appartement excentré de la banlieue londonienne.

Il avait donc demandé audience à Dumbledore au début du mois de juillet, espérant qu'il y avait un poste à pourvoir, et celui-ci lui avait donné rendez-vous le lendemain même. Ravi et en même temps légèrement alarmé par tant de promptitude, il avait passé une bonne partie de sa nuit à constituer le dossier le plus solide possible, rassemblant ses travaux, tous ses diplômes et même la médaille qu'il avait gagnée à l'Université pour avoir remporté un tournoi de Duel. Le matin du jour J, il passa une demi-heure devant sa glace à choisir un costume approprié. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié les robes, préférant les coupes moldues. Il espérait que ça ne gênerait pas le directeur qui dans ses souvenirs avait toujours porté des tenues assez...originales.

Il était donc allé à ce rendez-vous relativement nerveux, mais finalement tout s'était bien passé. Dumbledore avait semblé tout à fait satisfait de ce qu'il avait préparé, voire trop satisfait, son programme n'était tout de même pas si exceptionnel que ça, et après une demi-heure d'un entretien qui avait principalement consisté à écouter le directeur parler de la manière dont il voulait redécorer son appartement, il avait été engagé. Et Samuel avait désormais hâte que ce soit la rentrée.

o0o

Vis-à-vis du professeur Trinkett, les sentiments des élèves divergeaient. Certes il souriait tout le temps, ne résistait jamais au plaisir de faire une blague, savait trouver les mots justes pour expliquer certains points du programme et leur faisait souvent pratiquer ce qu'ils apprenaient, mais certains élèves trouvaient quelques aspects de sa personnalité, sinon gênants, du moins bizarres.

De temps en temps, il faisait d'obscures références à des choses comme le Mordor, ou bien imitait, les index et les majeurs de ses deux mains collés, un certain 007, ce qui faisait immanquablement rire les Nés-Moldus ou les fous comme Potter et Black, mais qui déconcertait franchement les autres, qui n'aimaient pour la plupart pas ne pas comprendre. D'autant que certains avaient l'impression que le professeur se moquait d'eux et favorisait la partie de la classe dont le sang n'était pas à l'honneur en ces temps troublés. Et le fait qu'il portât toujours des vêtements moldus n'arrangeait rien. Les élèves pouvaient même jurer l'avoir croisé légèrement en sueur dans les couloirs un dimanche matin, portant une espèce de pantalon large grisâtre fait d'une étrange matière, et chantonnant des airs plus que bizarres dans un anglais pour le moins vulgaire.

En bref, certains étudiants venant de vieilles familles sorcières commençaient à penser que leur professeur se moquait du monde dans lequel ils vivaient en exhibant de la sorte une culture inférieure. Face au climat de méfiance ambiante, le professeur se renferma de plus en plus, au grand dam de tous ceux qui avaient beaucoup ri quand Trinkett avait imité un Voldemort parlant avec la voix de Gollum, et qui auraient bien aimé que les cours continuent à être aussi distrayants.

Au mois de juin le professeur, qui avait reçu tout au long de l'année des lettres anonymes dont le caractère raciste ou menaçant ne pouvait être ignoré, retourna voir le directeur pour lui présenter sa démission, décrétant qu'il allait sans doute partir un temps aux États-Unis, pour fuir le climat anglais qui était devenu par trop malsain. Regrettant mais comprenant totalement sa décision, Dumbledore envoya à ses connaissances outre-Atlantique quelques lettres de recommandation pour ce jeune enseignant plein d'avenir.

Malheureusement, Samuel Trinkett n'eut jamais le temps de quitter l'Angleterre. Deux jours après la fin des cours, la Marque des Ténèbres apparut dans le quartier résidentiel de la banlieue de Londres où vivaient ses parents, qu'il était allé visiter avant de partir. Des Aurors furent dépêchés sur place, mais ils ne trouvèrent dans l'appartement vandalisé que les corps mutilés du professeur, de son père et de sa mère, qui avaient clairement été victimes du fanatisme de Mangemorts. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas apprécié qu'on confiât l'éducation de leurs enfants à un Sang-de-Bourbe.

Apprenant cet acte de barbarie dans les journaux, certains élèves qui venaient d'achever leur scolarité et qui avaient quelques réticences à entrer dans la Résistance à cause de leur âge n'hésitèrent alors plus. Ils rejoignirent sans tarder les rangs de Dumbledore, qu'ils croyaient seul capable à pouvoir mettre un terme à la montée en puissance du monstrueux Voldemort.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, j'espère que, malgré son caractère assez sombre, ce drabble vous a quand même plu. ^^ Ne vous en faites pas, la fin de Voldemort est proche, après tout ne va pas mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, mais ce ne sera quand même pas la même ambiance... ;-)<p> 


	20. L'Auror

**Maudit poste et poste maudit**

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonsoir à tous ! Avant ce petit drabble, je voulais revenir sur un point qui a été repéré par une lectrice attentive... On m'a pointé du doigt le fait que certains professeurs disparaissaient suite à des évènements qui se produisaient hors du château (notamment Odette ou le premier enseignant), alors que dans les livres tout ce qui arrive aux professeurs se passe dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Je dois avouer humblement avoir négligé ce détail. Je me suis tellement focalisée sur le fait qu'ils disparaissaient au bout d'un an que je n'y ai pas fait attention... Je voulais donc m'excuser auprès de ceux que ça aurait pu gêner. ^^

Afin de faire amende honorable, je propose une explication alternative. La malédiction pèserait sur le contrat qui lie le professeur au poste, et non pas sur le château lui-même, et concernerait ainsi toute personne ayant apposé sa signature au bas du-dit contrat. Je sais que ce n'est pas parfait, mais j'espère que mon histoire gagnera ainsi en cohérence. ^^

Merci de votre attention et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>1978-1979 :<strong> L'Auror

Au cours de l'été, Dumbledore avait été plus préoccupé par ce qui arrivait dans le pays que par le souci de recruter un nouveau professeur. Se retrouvant donc une semaine avant la rentrée avec un poste à pourvoir, le directeur demanda dans l'Ordre qu'il avait créé si quelqu'un était tenté par la profession d'enseignant. La plupart des membres, qui n'étaient pas dupes et qui en tant qu'élèves avaient souvent vu se succéder des enseignants qui avaient tous disparu plus ou moins mystérieusement au bout d'un an, préférèrent judicieusement garder le silence.

Le directeur commençait à désespérer quand un des membres de l'Ordre, l'Auror Alastor Maugrey, dit qu'il savait qu'une de ses collègues commençait à envisager sérieusement une reconversion professionnelle. Elle était dans le service depuis près de trente ans, et sentait, malgré son âge encore jeune, qu'elle arrivait en bout de carrière. Peut-être que s'il lui demandait, elle accepterait de passer un entretien. Dumbledore, ravi, le remercia chaleureusement, et lui demanda si ça ne le dérangeait pas de lui envoyer un message le jour même, car septembre arriverait vite.

Deux jours plus tard, effectivement l'Auror avait été prompt, le directeur reçut dans son bureau Laura Delauney, une petite femme à l'air revêche, aux cheveux coupés courts, et qui portait l'uniforme réglementaire des Aurors. D'emblée, celle-ci lui dit qu'elle avait de grands projets pour la matière, qu'elle attendait du directeur un soutien sans faille, et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à mettre à la porte tous ceux qui oseraient perturber le bon déroulement de ses cours. Un peu surpris par le ton très autoritaire employé, mais peu enclin à se confronter au regard d'acier de la femme en face de lui, Dumbledore fit un petit sourire en opinant et lui demanda si elle voulait du thé.

La fin de l'entretien se passa de manière plus calme, même si la professeur ne put s'empêcher de faire quelques remarques supplémentaires quant aux protections de l'école, qu'elle trouvait légèrement insuffisantes compte tenu de la période de guerre. Dumbledore dut lui promettre qu'il allait y remédier, même s'il savait pertinemment que malgré tous ses talents, la femme ne devait pas avoir noté la moitié des sorts de protection. Poudlard n'était pas l'endroit le plus sûr de Grande-Bretagne pour rien.

o0o

À la grande surprise du directeur, et à sa joie également, il ne reçut aucun élève lors de la première semaine de cours pour lui dire que Miss Delauney était beaucoup trop stricte ou trop sévère. Apparemment, même les élèves les plus jeunes avaient compris que la situation actuelle était très tendue, et qu'il fallait mieux pour eux qu'ils se comportent bien dans le cours qui était le plus susceptible de les aider à l'extérieur de l'école. L'enseignante avait remis au goût du jour le club de Duel, qui était quelque peu tombé en désuétude, avait focalisé son enseignement sur les sorts défensifs et avait décidé de donner des cours optionnels sur la manière de protéger sa maison, d'améliorer les boucliers pour pouvoir protéger plusieurs personnes à la fois, et sur la façon d'on on pouvait se rendre le plus efficacement invisible.

Surtout, elle insistait beaucoup sur le fait que dans les situations dangereuses, il ne fallait surtout pas se porter au devant du danger, mais penser d'abord à se sauver soi-même avant de penser à sauver les autres. Discours étonnant venant d'une femme qui avait consacré sa vie à faire justement ce qu'elle déconseillait. Mais elle disait toujours que c'était le métier des Aurors que de s'assurer que personne n'ait à se mettre volontairement en danger pour sauver ceux qu'il aimait. Et en particulier lorsque c'était un enfant qui avait à prendre cette décision.

Elle s'assurerait qu'ils aient tous de bonnes armes pour se défendre, mais elle ne pensait pas que les encourager, surtout lorsqu'elle s'adressait aux première et aux deuxième année, à se comporter en héros était une bonne idée. Par contre, elle avait discuté avec plusieurs élèves de septième et sixième année qui envisageaient de devenir Auror, et leur avait également proposé des cours du soir.

Dumbledore sentait pour la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il avait fait le meilleur choix possible quand il avait engagé cette femme, malgré son attitude autoritaire et son caractère revêche assez désagréables, il devait bien l'avouer.

o0o

À la fin de l'année, Laura Delauney vint voir le directeur dans son bureau, et elle annonça de son habituel ton très franc qu'elle allait démissionner pour rejoindre à nouveau le corps des Aurors. Elle savait bien que son ancien service n'était pas parfait, en particulier à cause de leur Ministre totalement incompétent, mais voir toute l'année les élèves trembler de peur pour leurs parents ou leur fratrie, exposé aux dangereux Mangemorts qui couraient en liberté, lui avait donné envie de retourner se battre pour les défendre.

Dumbledore fut attristé de la voir quitter le corps enseignant, mais compris la sincérité de son engagement, et lui offrit une place dans l'Ordre du Phénix, si jamais elle avait un jour trop envie de tuer le Ministre. Celle-ci accepta quelques mois plus tard, et fut tuée au combat, en protégeant un Alastor Maugrey grièvement blessé qui s'en voulut toute sa vie de son manque de vigilance.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! ^^ J'ai pris quelques libertés avec l'histoire de Maugrey, je dois avouer que je ne me souviens plus exactement de la manière dont il a perdu son oeil et sa jambe, mais je trouvais que ça passait bien comme ça... À demain ! ^^<p> 


	21. La fan de Godric

**Maudit poste et poste maudit**

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est le dernier drabble avant la chute de Voldemort, donc rassurez-vous, la fin est proche ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>1980-1981 :<strong> La fan de Godric

S'il ne s'était pas pincé discrètement à diverses reprises, Dumbledore aurait sincèrement eu du mal à croire à ce qu'il avait pourtant juste en face des yeux. Durant sa longue carrière professorale, il avait eu affaire de nombreuses fois à des excentriques, ne serait-ce qu'avec la professeur d'Astronomie qu'il avait récemment embauchée et qui avait des yeux jaunes relativement inhabituels, mais il avait rarement vu une personne arborer à ce point une particularité.

Erika Peverell était tatouée. Partout. Elle portait une robe blanche sans manches qui laissait apparaître des bras couverts de dessins aux styles variés. Certains même se mouvaient, et Dumbledore se demanda si la jeune femme avait eu recours à un tatoueur anglais ou si elle avait dû aller dans un autre pays. Il connaissait plutôt bien la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne, qui n'était après tout pas si grande que ça, et il ne voyait guère de sorcier qui aurait pratiqué cet art fortement inspiré de la mode moldue.

En tout cas, tous ces tatouages contribuaient à donner à mademoiselle Peverell un style assez particulier. Sa robe était clairement de facture sorcière, mais les bottines cloutées qu'elle arborait ne l'étaient clairement pas. Ses cheveux noir de jais étaient coupés en un carré plongeant court, et présentaient quelques reflets bleutés qui mettaient en valeur ses yeux gris à l'air vif. S'il n'avait pas reçu auparavant son curriculum, qui énonçait clairement qu'elle venait d'avoir trente ans, le directeur l'aurait sans hésiter prise pour une élève.

Une fois sa surprise surmontée, Dumbledore demanda à la jeune femme si elle avait un quelconque lien de parenté avec la famille Peverell, car il s'était demandé en voyant ce nom s'il s'agissait ou non d'une simple coïncidence. Celle-ci lui répondit que c'était le nom de son grand-père paternel, un Moldu, et qu'elle doutait qu'il ait eu un quelconque rapport avec les Peverell enterrés à Godric's Hollow. Allant de surprise en étonnement, le directeur lui avait demandé comment elle en était venue à savoir que les frères étaient enterrés là.

Mal lui en prit car Erika s'était alors lancée dans une diatribe enflammée sur son pèlerinage dans tous les lieux qui avaient connu la présence de Godric Gryffondor. Elle avait été jusqu'à bomber le torse pour montrer le lion rugissant qu'elle avait sur la poitrine, et dont on ne voyait que la tête dans son décolleté mais dont on pouvait aisément deviner jusqu'où allait le reste. Dumbledore avait bien tenté de l'arrêter à plusieurs reprises, mais lancée comme elle l'était, ç'avait été peine perdue. Elle lui avait raconté par le menu la vie du fondateur, notamment des détails sur son enfance dont il avait été totalement ignorant il devait bien l'avouer, et elle avait même été jusqu'à dénuder sa jambe droite, à la grande gêne du vieil homme, pour lui montrer l'épée ornée de rubis qu'elle y avait fait tatouer. Après une heure qui lui sembla extrêmement longue, le directeur profita d'une brève pause qu'elle faisait pour sortir de son sac les photographies de ses pèlerinages pour lui dire que malheureusement il avait un autre rendez-vous et qu'il la reverrait avec plaisir à la rentrée.

Et il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de ranger récemment l'épée de Godric Gryffondor dans un coffre plutôt que de la laisser exposée dans la verrière à côté de son bureau. Elle aurait refusé de partir sinon. Et sur son perchoir, Fumseck semblait rire tout bas de sa mésaventure.

o0o

Quelques semaines après la rentrée toutefois, Dumbledore devait bien avouer qu'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir engagé la jeune femme. Elle était d'un très grand dynamisme, et savait motiver les élèves en leur insufflant un courage que les plus âgés avaient quelque peu perdu face aux horreurs que connaissait la communauté magique. Un nouveau souffle sembla traverser le château qui avait sombré dans un deuil de plus en plus noir depuis quelques années. De manière finalement assez peu surprenante, pour une fois, Erika s'était tout de suite bien entendue avec Minerva McGonagall qui partageait sa passion pour le fondateur de la maison qu'elle dirigeait.

Dans ses cours de Défense, le professeur Peverell s'enflammait parfois pour un rien, et montait sur une table pour raconter à grand renfort de mouvements de bras un des faits d'armes de son héros. Si la plupart des élèves s'en amusaient beaucoup, certains autres qui avaient encore en mémoire la mort du professeur Trinkett, trouvaient que crier ce genre d'admiration sur tous les toits par les temps qui couraient n'était pas très prudent. Mais Erika savait se défendre, et prenait la mouche à chaque fois qu'elle entendait le mot Mangemort. Il n'était pas rare à table, quand elle lisait les nouvelles de la Gazette, qu'elle s'exclame à qui voulait l'entendre que Godric n'aurait jamais laissé faire ça. Et que ce maudit descendant de Salazar n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

Dumbledore poussait souvent de grands soupirs en entendant ça, mais se gardait bien de la contrarier. Dans un élan de générosité il avait même permis à la jeune femme de venir voir l'épée de Gryffondor dans son bureau, pendant les vacances de Noël qu'elle avait passées au château. Elle était restée comme interdite devant l'objet, qu'elle avait toujours pensé caché au fin fond d'un coffre de Gringotts et totalement inaccessible. Lentement, presque religieusement, elle l'avait délicatement prise dans ses mains et avait passé près de trois heures à l'observer sous toutes les coutures. Elle l'avait dessinée, et avait étudié avec attention toutes ses inscriptions. Lassé, le directeur avait fini par sortir pour marcher un peu, et celle-ci ne s'en était même pas rendue compte.

Par la suite, elle était revenue plusieurs fois pour la voir, après tout c'était le seul objet connu dont on savait qu'il avait vraiment appartenu au fondateur, mais beaucoup moins longtemps à chaque fois. Elle ne savait pas comment remercier Dumbledore, qui n'arrivait pas à lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas grand-chose. À la fin de l'année, elle finit pas lui offrir la plus belle esquisse qu'elle ait faite, que le directeur rangea précieusement dans le tiroir central de son bureau, avec la cape que James Potter lui avait confiée quelques jours auparavant, au cas où.

Après les examens et la remise de la coupe, qui avait été pour la première fois depuis près de dix ans à la maison Gryffondor, Erika Peverell rentra chez elle, à Godric's Hollow. Au cours de l'été, alors qu'elle était allée se recueillir dans les ruines de ce qui semblait avoir été la maison natale du fondateur, elle tomba dans une embuscade tendue par trois Mangemorts irrités des échos qu'ils avaient eus d'elle par leurs enfants au cours de l'année. Elle se défendit avec force, mais fut touchée dans le dos par un sort de Magie Noire qui la laissa pour morte sur le sol. Alertés par des sorciers qui habitaient dans le village, des Aurors arrivèrent en trombe et mirent en fuite les Mages Noirs.

La jeune femme fut transportée en urgence à Sainte-Mangouste, mais les Médicomages ne purent pas faire grand chose. Elle ne semblait pas présenter de blessures physiques mais quand elle sortit de son coma quatre jours plus tard, on se rendit rapidement compte que le sort qui l'avait touchée visait vraisemblablement l'esprit. C'était devenu très clair quand elle avait demandé en se réveillant si on avait des nouvelles de la pauvre Helga qui avait attrapé un méchant rhume en s'occupant de ses plantes. Après un moment de flottement, on finit par comprendre : la malheureuse se prenait pour Godric Gryffondor. Dumbledore avait eu peine à le croire quand on le lui avait dit, mais il était allé la voir à l'hôpital et avait dû se rendre à l'évidence quand celle-ci, loin de le reconnaître, avait cru que c'était encore une farce de Rowena qui visiblement adorait se grimer en Merlin.

Le directeur revint la voir quelques fois au cours des années suivantes, mais son cas ne s'arrangea jamais. Il avait entendu dire qu'elle était devenue très amie avec Gilderoy Lockart quand il était à son tour entré dans le service de psychiatrie, celui-ci semblant lui vouer un culte assez étonnant, mais Dumbledore n'avait jamais été le vérifier personnellement.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Une fin moins tragique que celle du professeur précédent mais tout de même pas terrible... J'espère qu'Erika vous aura plu ! ^^<p>

Je tiens d'ailleurs à préciser que si elle mentionne Voldemort comme étant "le descendant de Salazar", ce n'est pas parce qu'elle sait que Tom Riddle est le fils de Merope Gaunt, mais tout simplement parce qu'il parle fourchelangue et qu'il déteste les moldus, comme le fondateur. C'est juste une insulte. ;-)

À demain !


	22. Le hippie

**Maudit poste et poste maudit**

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous ! Pour le drabble d'aujourd'hui, je me dois de vous prévenir que je suis partie un peu loin dans mon délire (disparition de Voldemort oblige), j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>1981-1982 :<strong> Le hippie

Quand Dumbledore avait engagé Matthew Brown, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que le professeur finirait de la sorte. Originaire du Pays de Galles, il avait fait la plupart de ses études en Angleterre avant de partir faire sa thèse aux États-Unis. Après avoir enseigné un temps là-bas, Brown était revenu en Grande-Bretagne malgré le contexte houleux, pour postuler à Poudlard, où il avait commencé son apprentissage. Malgré le fait qu'il ne puisse se permettre de refuser une candidature en ces temps troublés, le directeur avait tout de même pris la peine de vérifier ses antécédents, et de lui faire passer un entretien qui avait plus relevé de l'interrogatoire. Après s'être assuré que Brown était bien ce qu'il prétendait être, il avait veillé lui-même à sa bonne installation pour se faire pardonner.

Heureusement, le professeur était de très bonne composition, et ne lui porta pas rigueur de l'accueil qui avait semblé un peu froid. C'était un homme de grande taille, avec de longs cheveux bruns attachés en catogan et une barbe assez fournie. Il arborait des lunettes à montures métalliques et une robe de sorcier mi-longue, en tweed, qu'il portait sur un pantalon de la même matière. Décidément, pensa Dumbledore avec un peu de nostalgie, les sorciers aux robes longues se faisaient de plus en plus rare. En tout cas, ce professeur avait l'air tout à fait sérieux, pour une fois, et il avait un programme solide qui saurait sans nul doute rassurer les élèves, qui étaient de moins en moins nombreux à l'école.

Heureux d'avoir trouvé un enseignant, le directeur priait pour qu'il ne finisse pas aussi mal que les précédents. Et surtout pour que la situation extérieure s'améliore.

o0o

C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Le dimanche premier novembre au matin, un vent d'incrédulité traversa la Grande Salle. Ceux qui étaient abonnés à la Gazette faisaient circuler leurs exemplaires, à la fois éberlués, soulagés et extatiques. Certains élèves partirent en courant prévenir leurs camarades lève-tard, et personne ne songea à leur rappeler que courir dans les couloirs était interdit. Dans tout le château, la rumeur enfla comme un raz-de-marée : Celui-dont-on-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait été vaincu. Partout, les Aurors procédaient à des arrestations qui avaient longtemps été repoussées par crainte de représailles, ou lançaient des poursuites et des avis de recherche. Étonnamment absent au déjeuner, Dumbledore prononça le soir un discours qui en fit pleurer plus d'un. Il décréta ensuite une semaine de vacances en l'honneur de ce grand évènement, décision qui fit bien plaisir à tous.

Lorsque les étudiants revinrent en cours, certains pour la première fois depuis des mois car leurs parents n'avaient plus peur de les savoir éloignés d'eux, leur surprise fut grande de constater les changements qui s'étaient produits sur le professeur Brown en l'espace d'une seule semaine. Si certaines personnes, familières du monde moldu, comprirent tout de suite d'où avait pu lui venir l'inspiration d'une telle transformation, les autres ne comprirent absolument pas pourquoi leur enseignant ne se coiffait plus, marchait pieds nus et portait des robes aux couleurs vives et aux dessins vaguement psychédéliques.

La nature de ses cours avait également changé du tout au tout. Si auparavant ils avaient été d'une facture plutôt classique, alternant phases de théorie et phases de pratique, l'enseignant semblait avoir désormais décidé de bannir tout entraînement de la salle de classe, « pour ne pas provoquer d'ondes négatives et pour que personne ne se blesse ». À la place, ils apprenaient tant bien que mal les sorts défensifs dans leur livre, et s'asseyaient en cercle pour parler car après tout, « la meilleure manière de se défendre des Forces du Mal était peut-être simplement de leur envoyer de l'amour et des messages de paix. » Ce qui n'était guère convaincant, mais dans l'euphorie qui avait suivi la chute du Mage Noir, personne ne se plaignait vraiment. Après tout, ça permettait de faire discrètement une sieste de temps en temps.

Le seul qui ne semblait pas très satisfait de la situation était Dumbledore. Il avait bien conscience que, la guerre étant finie, il était normal de se relâcher un petit peu, mais de là à ce qu'un professeur n'enseigne plus du tout la matière pour laquelle il avait été engagé, il ne fallait quand même pas trop pousser. D'autant que le professeur exsudait des odeurs qui laissaient entendre qu'il fumait des herbes qui même dans le monde magique n'étaient pas tout à fait légales. La situation devint de plus en plus critique, et vers le mois de mars, convaincu que Brown ne reviendrait pas à ses premières méthodes d'enseignement, Dumbledore se décida à le renvoyer à la fin de l'année. Il l'aurait bien fait immédiatement, mais le temps de trouver un professeur remplaçant, ce serait sans doute handicapant pour les élèves.

Après les examens le directeur, qui n'aimait vraiment pas avoir à renvoyer un professeur, fut bien content de voir arriver dans son bureau monsieur Rusard, les bras chargés de paquets apparemment envoyés par le professeur Brown. Ceux-ci contenaient toutes sortes de plantes dont madame Chourave avait signalé l'étrange disparition quelques jours auparavant. Après un rapide examen, il s'avéra que ces plantes utilisées d'une certaine façon pouvait aisément permettre de laisser pour un temps son esprit s'évader quelque peu... Les paquets étaient adressés à diverses personnes en Grande-Bretagne, et il ne fallut pas très longtemps à Dumbledore pour comprendre que son professeur de Défense se livrait à un trafic hautement illégal.

Il le fit convoquer immédiatement dans son bureau, et lui fit savoir qu'il était renvoyé. Matthew Brown n'était visiblement pas dans son état normal puisqu'il réagit à peine à la voix du directeur, se contentant de sourire dans le vague. Dumbledore, atterré, secoua la tête, et demanda à Minerva de venir aider son futur ex-collègue à faire ses valises.

Un mois plus tard, le directeur appris que Matthew Brown était mort suite à la consommation d'une plante toxique dont il avait ingéré une trop grosse quantité. Se souvent de l'homme compétent et intègre qu'il avait rencontré en août et qui avait fait des merveilles durant les deux premiers mois de l'année, le directeur se dit que décidément, la chute de Voldemort n'avait pas changé grand chose au problème, et il semblait bien que le poste soit toujours maudit. Ce qui voulait peut-être dire que l'auteur de la malédiction n'était pas, hélas, aussi détruit qu'on le croyait.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! ^^ Les derniers drabbles de ce défi seront, du fait de la chute de Voldemort, un peu moins violents...<p>

À demain !


	23. La Cracmole

**Maudit poste et poste maudit**

**Note de l'auteur : **Je suis désolée mais à partir de maintenant, pas mal d'années vont sauter, puisque je dois couvrir la période 1983-1990 en seulement trois drabbles... J'espère que ces trois drabbles vous plairont beaucoup pour compenser ! ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>1983-1984 :<strong> La Cracmole

L'année précédente avait été très difficile pour Dumbledore. Pour la première fois depuis près de trente ans, il n'avait réussi à trouver personne pour occuper le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il avait eu beau chercher partout, demander à toutes ses connaissances, personne n'avait répondu à son appel, et il s'était retrouvé le jour de la rentrée avec un énorme problème sur les bras. Heureusement, les autres enseignants avaient été très compréhensifs, et avaient accepté de travailler quelques heures en plus pour combler le manque. Les plus aguerris avaient pris les cours des dernières années, tandis que ceux qui n'y connaissaient pas grand chose avaient enseigné aux première année tout en apprenant eux-mêmes. Le directeur lui-même avait accepté d'enseigner quelques heures par semaine.

Durant cette année épuisante pour tout le monde, malgré le bonheur que procurait l'absence d'un Mage Noir psychopathe en liberté, Dumbledore avait continué à chercher désespérément. Dans le courant du mois d'avril, il avait enfin réussi à trouver une candidate potentielle, qui avait longtemps refusé de postuler malgré ses compétences, car elle estimait que le fait qu'elle soit Cracmole était un défaut majeur. En temps normal, Dumbledore aurait volontiers reconnu que pour enseigner la Défense, c'était plutôt problématique, mais étant donné les circonstances, il avait tout de même accepté de lui faire passer un entretien, au cas où.

Il avait donc reçu madame Elena Caritura dans son bureau, en espérant de tout cœur qu'elle puisse être engagée l'année suivante. C'était une grande femme aux cheveux blond-roux qui malgré sa stature arborait un regard un peu timide. Durant toute la première partie de l'entretien, elle tritura entre ses doigts le petit sac qu'elle avait sur les genoux, et elle refusa successivement thé, gâteau, et bonbon au citron offerts gentiment par le directeur. Dumbledore se dit que c'était souvent l'apanage des sorciers nés sans magie que de se considérer comme inférieurs aux autres, et que c'était vraiment bien dommage. Il connaissait des Cracmols qui avaient plus de courage et de ressource que dix sorciers réunis, comme cette chère madame Figgs en qui il avait toute confiance, et à qui il avait récemment confié une mission très importante.

Au bout d'une-demi heure d'entretien, Elena Caritura était visiblement rassurée, et elle avait commencé à parler un peu plus et un peu plus librement. Elle raconta qu'elle avait toujours beaucoup aimé la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et qu'elle avait même inventé certains sorts spécifiques que son mari avait gentiment accepté de jeter pour elle afin qu'elle puisse les perfectionner. Elle aimait de plus beaucoup les enfants, elle-même en avait trois qui avaient tous fini leurs études, et elle aimerait beaucoup enseigner. Le directeur comprit rapidement que la femme avait toutes les qualités pédagogiques nécessaires, et que même si elle-même ne pouvait pas faire de magie, elle savait expliquer les choses de manière suffisamment claire pour que les élèves y parviennent eux sans beaucoup trop de mal. La preuve en était qu'Elena avait réussi à lui enseigner en cinq minutes un sort complexe pour repousser les lutins de Cornouailles, petites créatures vicieuses dont il était bien difficile de se défaire, et qu'elle avait créé quelques mois auparavant lors d'un séjour dans la région.

La femme fut donc chaleureusement conviée à rejoindre l'équipe professorale, et celle-ci accepta avec un tel plaisir qu'elle en rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

o0o

L'année scolaire commença plutôt bien. La professeur était très appréciée, même si certains furent déroutés en apprenant qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire de magie et que les cours ne comporteraient pas de démonstrations. Mais Dumbledore avait vu juste, car la capacité de l'enseignante à expliquer clairement les sortilèges eut tôt fait de rassurer les élèves qui s'en sortaient très bien sans qu'on ait à leur montrer. De plus, la professeur compensait son absence de magie par des objets dotés de toutes sortes de propriétés étranges que son mari avait inventés pour elle pour lui faciliter la vie. Comme cet étrange collier qu'elle portait tout le temps et qui permettait, par de simples réglages, de l'emmener dans quelques endroits choisis, comme sa maison où celle de ses enfants, et qui remplaçait habilement la capacité à transplaner.

Elle possédait aussi des lunettes spéciales qui lui permettaient de voir où se trouvait ce qu'elle cherchait puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas utiliser le sortilège d'attraction, ou encore un petit sac emplit de fioles aux divers effets si jamais un jour elle avait à se défendre, ou bien à soigner quelqu'un dans l'urgence. Bref, le fait d'être Cracmole n'handicapait guère madame Caritura, et les élèves se sentirent bientôt un peu idiots d'avoir pensé, parfois seulement inconsciemment, que les Cracmols n'étaient pas de vrai sorciers. Finalement, ils étaient très débrouillards, et s'en sortaient très bien sans magie.

En plus de la Défense, Elena enseigna aussi à ses élèves à se servir le moins possible de leur baguette. Même s'ils étaient des sorciers, il ne fallait pas qu'ils la sortent à tout bout de champ, et apprendre à faire sans leur éviterait sans doute bien des déconvenues à l'avenir. Même les parents qui au début avaient légèrement douté de cette méthode d'enseignement finirent par reconnaître qu'elle était valable et visiblement très efficace.

Malheureusement, le conseil d'administration de l'école, composée pour sa plus grande part de sorciers et sorcières issus de vieilles familles Sang-Pur, était loin d'être de cette avis. Ils commençaient à en avoir plus qu'assez des lubies du vieux directeur, et étaient bien décidés à faire entendre leur avis. Le jeune chef de la famille Malfoy en particulier était particulièrement vindicatif, et avait tenu un discours très véhément contre Elena, qui en avait convaincu plus d'un. Une nouvelle fois mis sous pression, Dumbledore dut à regret donner son congé à la professeur, en lui fournissant toutefois d'excellentes références.

Madame Caritura décida alors de fonder avec son mari une école pour les enfants sorciers qui y apprendraient ainsi, avec le moins de magie possible, les connaissances de base nécessaires avant d'entrer au collège. L'école connut un grand succès, notamment auprès des parents qui n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour payer un précepteur, et qui étaient obligés de donner eux-mêmes les cours à leurs enfants. De son côté, Dumbledore se promit que c'était la dernière fois qu'il était obligé de renvoyer un professeur compétent sur ordre du conseil d'administration. Ils étaient bien assez difficiles à trouver comme ça.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Plus que deux drabbles après celui-ci... Je sais que normalement un calendrier de l'Avent s'arrête au 24, mais on va dire que le 25 sera un cadeau de Noël. ;-)<p>

À demain !


	24. Le sorcier russe

**Maudit poste et poste maudit**

**Note de l'auteur : **Déjà l'Avent dernier euh... l'avant dernier drabble de cette série. C'est l'occasion pour moi de vous souhaiter un Joyeux Noël, en espérant que ce chapitre saura vous faire patienter avant les ripailles du soir... ^^

(ah oui, et ne faites pas attention au nom du professeur, j'ai fait un peu n'importe quoi... XD)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>1986-1987 :<strong> Le sorcier russe

Dumbledore relut la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir pour la troisième fois, afin d'être bien sûr qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Il avait eu bien des déboires récemment pour trouver un professeur de Défense, et la candidature qu'il avait sous les yeux lui semblait presque trop belle pour être vraie.

Alexei Gregorovich Karamazov, un des plus grands, si ce n'était le plus plus grand, sorcier russe de leur génération, venait de lui demander le poste. Il avait enseigné pendant des décennies à l'école Durmstrang, et avait pris sa retraite l'année précédente, pensant qu'il se faisait trop vieux. Mais il s'était rendu compte au bout de quelques mois qu'il n'en était rien et, l'ennui prenant rapidement le dessus, il avait essayé de récupérer en vain son ancien poste. Malheureusement, il avait été confié à un nouveau professeur, et le directeur de l'école n'envisageait pas de le reprendre. Il s'était alors tourné vers Poudlard, en espérant que Dumbledore n'ait pas déjà engagé quelqu'un.

Le directeur, ravi de cette opportunité, avait immédiatement répondu à l'homme pour lui donner un entretien le plus rapidement possible. Quelques jours plus tard, il avait reçu Karamazov dans son bureau. Bien que d'un âge très avancé, celui-ci était encore extrêmement robuste, et on avait aucune peine à imaginer qu'il soit un puissant mage. Il faisait à peu près la même taille que le directeur, mais était beaucoup plus large d'épaules, et les bottes en cuir ainsi que le manteau qu'il portait, bien qu'on soit pourtant au milieu du mois de juillet, contribuait à lui donner un aspect imposant. Il avait des cheveux blancs mi-longs, coiffés en arrière, et un bouc visiblement artistiquement taillé.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau, il salua Dumbledore d'un ton tonitruant avant de le serrer vivement dans ses bras. Connaissant les coutumes slaves, le directeur ne s'en offusqua guère, et entreprit ensuite de servir son hôte en thé. Alexei sortit une flasque d'une poche intérieure de son manteau, et rajouta une généreuse rasade dans sa tasse après en avoir proposé au directeur qui déclina poliment. Les négociations furent brèves, Dumbledore ayant déjà décidé de l'engager avant même de l'avoir vu, mais l'entretien fut légèrement plus long car les deux hommes avaient beaucoup à échanger sur les enseignements à prodiguer aux élèves, la reconstruction du monde magique de Grande-Bretagne et la situation générale de leurs deux pays.

Quelques heures plus tard, Alexei Karamazov rentra chez lui, assuré qu'il ne s'ennuierait pas l'année qui viendrait, et le directeur se frotta les mains à l'idée d'ajouter une telle pointure à son corps enseignant. Ses vacances finissaient bien.

o0o

Le professeur Karamazov déroutait pour le moins les élèves. Dès le premier cours, il avait surpris tout le monde avec son anglais fortement teinté d'un accent russe à couper au couteau et fréquemment entrecoupé d'expressions lancées dans sa langue natale. Il ne pouvait pas rester en place, et marchait toujours d'un pas vif dans toute la salle de classe en agitant les bras avec force lorsqu'il expliquait quelque chose. Personne ne comprenait bien pourquoi il avait tenu à prendre sa retraite tant il semblait dynamique et sûr de lui.

Ses cours étaient passionnants, surtout parce qu'il avait vécu beaucoup de choses, ce qui contribuait grandement à capter l'intérêt des élèves. Cela dit, il avait parfois des méthodes d'enseignement un peu brutales, sans doute dues à la politique de l'école dans laquelle il avait travaillé auparavant. Par exemple, lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire pratiquer les étudiants « en situation de danger », il n'hésitait pas à les emmener dans la forêt interdite, ce qui ne plaisait pas tellement aux parents, qui ne pouvaient cependant pas dire grand chose au vu de la réputation du sorcier. De plus, aucun accident ne fut à signaler au cours de l'année dans cette matière, ce qui compte tenu des circonstances relevait presque du miracle.

Néanmoins, certains éléments commencèrent à perturber le directeur dès la venue de l'hiver. Lorsqu'il faisait ses rondes la nuit, Alexei Karamazov avait toujours sa flasque à la main, et il était très rare qu'elle ne soit pas entièrement vidée avant qu'il aille se coucher. On le croisait parfois murmurant des mots sans suite en russe et jetant des regards haineux à divers objets. Durant la journée, il était toujours irréprochable, mais la nuit, ce n'était pas toujours le cas. Il avait d'ailleurs demandé au jeune Severus Snape de brasser pour lui quelques potions anti gueule de bois, ce qui n'était guère règlementaire, et il avait été vu à plusieurs reprises dans le village de Pré-au-Lard en état d'ébriété avancée.

Dumbledore avait essayé de le raisonner, mais rien n'y avait fait, et si l'arrivée du printemps connut un léger mieux, il devient rapidement clair que la situation ne s'arrangerait pas avec une simple discussion. Le directeur avait alors pris contact avec son homologue à Durmstrang pour se renseigner sur l'éventuel passif de Karamazov, ce qu'il aurait dû faire dès le début s'il n'avait pas été autant aveuglé par l'excellente réputation du sorcier. On lui répondit que cela faisait des années, depuis la mort de sa femme, que l'homme buvait plus qu'il n'aurait dû, même si très étonnamment cela n'affectait en rien sa capacité à enseigner car il avait toujours eu un sens aigu des responsabilités. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas, c'était une autre histoire, et le directeur de Durmstrang avait fini par le pousser gentiment à la retraite, sentant que ça ne pouvait plus durer.

De son côté Dumbledore, attristé, se disait la même chose. À la fin de l'année, on retrouva le professeur Karamazov allongé par terre dans un couloir du troisième étage, visiblement en train de cuver le contenu douteux de sa flasque. Tâchant d'étouffer l'affaire le plus possible, le directeur renvoya discrètement l'homme, qui avoua lui-même que c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Que les choses qu'il avait vues et faites étaient sans doute trop violentes pour qu'il puisse réellement les contenir, et qu'il aurait bien fini par s'en prendre aux élèves par accident, se croyant revenu des années en arrière.

Dumbledore l'assura de son soutien, en un sens il comprenait très bien ce que traversait le Russe, et celui-ci retourna dans son manoir près de Saint-Pétersbourg, où il reçut quelques fois la visite d'anciens élèves venus visiter la ville.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu, et je vous dit à demain pour le dernier drabble de ce calendrier ! Je vous souhaite à tous un très Joyeux Noël ! ^^<p> 


	25. Le stalker

**Maudit poste et poste maudit**

**Note de l'auteur :** Déjà le dernier drabble de cette histoire... C'est avec le coeur lourd que je quitte cette malédiction, vraiment. J'en venais presque à compatir, c'était ennuyeux pour que les profs finissent mal. J'espère quand même que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas... ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>1990-1991 :<strong> Le stalker

Même si Dumbledore n'arrivait toujours pas à garder ses professeurs de Défense plus d'un an, il devait tout de même bien admettre que le destin de ces derniers devenait moins tragique. Aucun professeur n'était mort depuis près de dix ans, et il n'avait dû en renvoyer vraiment que deux, les autres étant partis de leur plein gré pour un poste qu'ils jugeaient plus avantageux, sauf madame Caritura à cause de ce maudit conseil d'administration. Dans l'ensemble, Dumbledore était plutôt content. Et c'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle il avait relâché sa garde en ce début d'année 1989. Ce qu'il allait amèrement regretter.

Pourtant, Henry Tateny avait l'air tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Sans être exceptionnel, son physique était plutôt avantageux si on aimait le genre brun ténébreux, et il avait un sens de l'humour mordant penchant vers le cynisme. Il avait fait des études assez courtes et était parti vivre en Italie avec sa fiancée pendant quelques années, où il avait enseigné dans l'école magique de Pompéi. Malheureusement, il avait rompu avec la jeune femme en février, et il était alors rentré en Angleterre où il avait travaillé comme stagiaire dans l'apothicairerie du Chemin de Traverse. C'était là qu'il avait rencontré Severus Snape en mai, qui lui avait dit qu'il y avait de forte chance pour que l'actuel professeur de Défense parte pour l'Australie d'ici à la fin de l'année, et que le poste allait donc très probablement se libérer.

Henry avait alors postulé à Poudlard, et le directeur, avisant un curriculum impeccable et de très bonnes références n'avait pas tergiversé longtemps avant de l'engager. Après réflexion, peut-être aurait-il dû.

o0o

Le professeur Tateny n'avait vraiment rien de particulier. Il ne se passait jamais rien d'inhabituel durant ses cours, il n'était pas ennuyeux mais n'était pas non plus passionnant et il n'était jamais ni particulièrement gentil ni particulièrement sévère dans sa notation. Bref, pour les élèves, il était somme toute un professeur moyen. Ils ne le détestaient pas comme Snape qui lui avait réussi, malgré son jeune âge, à être élu professeur le plus injuste de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, mais ils ne l'adoraient pas non plus comme le professeur McGonagall, véritable légende de la guerre. Ils trouvaient simplement que c'était un bon professeur, sans plus.

Mais du côté des enseignants, c'était un peu différent. Il y avait quelque chose chez Henry qui dérangeait, mais personne n'aurait su dire quoi exactement. Parfois, il fixait un point dans l'espace, ou une personne, sans ciller pendant quelques minutes, avant de faire un petit sourire et de détourner le regard. Lorsqu'il discutait avec un de ses collègues, il employait un ton particulier, comme s'il sous entendait constamment des choses qu'il était le seul à connaître, et sans qu'on puisse jamais déterminer si c'était vraiment le cas ou non.

Il y avait une personne que Tateny mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise, et c'était Aurora Sinistra, la jeune professeur d'astronomie. Elle n'était pas d'une nature très sociable, même si elle appréciait profondément certains de ses collègues, et il n'était pas rare de la voir seule dans un couloir ou passer tout le week-end avec son télescope en haut d'une des tours du château. Mais plus l'année avançait, et plus l'enseignante se sentait épiée. Elle si peu craintive et très terre à terre, en devint à la longue totalement paranoïaque, ce qui la rendait du coup très irritable. Ce sentiment était d'autant plus renforcé lorsqu'elle faisait ses rondes nocturnes dans le château, et à force de se retourner constamment et de s'arrêter à chaque tournant pour voir si elle n'était pas suivie, elle finit par se rendre compte que le professeur de Défense était effectivement souvent sur ses talons.

À la rentrée du mois de janvier, elle alla lui parler directement, en le menaçant d'aller voir le directeur s'il ne cessait pas immédiatement ses agissements douteux. Henry Tateny, promit qu'il allait changer d'attitude, et ce fut effectivement le cas pendant quelques semaines, l'homme n'adressant la parole à Sinistra que pendant les repas où lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans un couloir. Mais au cours du mois de mars, la professeur réalisa que Tateny retombait dans ses anciens travers et, fidèle à sa parole alla en parler au directeur.

Celui-ci convoqua le professeur de Défense et se montra très ferme dans sa condamnation de ce genre de harcèlement. Mais Tateny plaida sa cause les larmes aux yeux en disant qu'il avait du mal à résister à son attirance pour la jolie brune et Dumbledore, ému et convaincu que tout le monde avait droit à une seconde chance, finit par accepter de le laisser rester au château, malgré l'avis contradictoire de la directrice adjointe.

Henry se calma quelque peu, mais reprit rapidement ses filatures, en veillant cette fois à être très discret. Il ne le fut néanmoins pas assez pour que sa combine ne soit pas découverte, et il fallut que Sinistra aille dans le bureau du directeur avec une lettre de démission à moitié remplie, pour que celui-ci accepte de prendre des mesures plus drastiques. Il chercha alors des renseignements plus approfondis sur Henry Tateny, et il découvrit avec stupeur et horreur que si ses fiançailles avaient été rompues en Italie, c'était parce que sa conjointe avait à l'origine porté plainte pour viol avant d'accepter une séparation totale pour éviter les coûts d'une procédure judiciaire trop longue. Il avait été interdit de séjour par le ministère de la Magie italien, mais avait réussi à déguiser suffisamment son dossier pour se faire engager à Poudlard.

Mortifié, le directeur sortit de son bureau pour aller présenter toutes ses excuses à Aurora Sinistra, bien décidé à renvoyer manu militari l'abject personnage. En passant dans un couloir du cinquième étage, il entendit un cri étouffé dans une salle voisine, suivi par un fracas de chaises. Il se précipita vers la porte et entra brutalement dans la pièce. Il arriva juste à temps pour empêcher Tateny, qui avait pétrifié la professeur d'astronomie, de commettre l'irréparable. Il ligota immédiatement le professeur au regard fou à une chaise, et s'empressa d'appeler les Aurors et de faire chercher l'infirmière pour la pauvre Aurora en état de choc.

Le directeur eut la chance que l'enseignante veuille étouffer l'affaire le plus possible, car il était sûr que cette fois le conseil d'administration aurait exigé son renvoi à lui. Plaçant sa tête dans les mains en soupirant, Dumbledore se dit qu'au moins pour la rentrée suivante, il avait fait le bon choix. En engageant Quirinus Quirrell, qui avait déjà été longtemps professeur d'Étude des Moldus à Poudlard, il était certain que l'année se passerait sans problème.

* * *

><p>Et c'est sur cette note hautement ironique que je vous laisse. J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu, qu'elle vous aura semblé cohérente avec l'univers de JKR et surtout qu'elle vous aura fait rire, ce qui était mon but premier (même si finalement certains chapitres n'étaient pas si drôles que ça).<p>

Je vous dis à très bientôt sur ce fandom ou un autre, et je vous souhaite de nouveau un très Joyeux Noël et une bonne année avec un peu d'avance... ^^


End file.
